


Ambition

by Chewmunch



Series: Ambition [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Masaru | Victor and Yuuri | Gloria are Twins, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Siblings, Slow Burn, basically my own retelling of the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chewmunch/pseuds/Chewmunch
Summary: The road to recovery is a grueling one. It will have it's ups and downs, one step forward, two steps back. On their quest to fill voids, and find who they are, Victor, Gloria and Hop deal with the repercussions of growing up too fast.  On top of it all, history has been shown to repeat itself, as no one typically lives long enough to genuinely see it doing so until it's all over. When given a second chance, the kiddos learn, and do what they can to prevent history from repeating, and make amends with their past mistakes.Indefinite break. Likely to return by end of March
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Hop/Masaru | Victor, Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria, Masaru | Victor & Yuuri | Gloria, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Series: Ambition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086362
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Welcome to Postwick

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, I'm back. Took a break to focus on this project and my school stuff. But here's that big project i was talking about. Summary really isn't the best and very well could change as the story progresses. Enjoy the pilot for this I suppose, and at the end, I'll detail how the rest of the fic will be released.  
> Quickly! Cause I was a dumb and forgot to say! I've made it so the Gym Challenge starts in early January, and ends late August. This was inspired by the pokemon VGC seasons

Victor climbed into the moving truck, taking a seat in the passenger side. He held out his hands for Munchlax to grab onto, and the big eater Pokémon appreciatively held on. He lifted Munchlax onto his seat, setting the Pokémon to sit between his legs, and closed the truck’s door. 

He pulled on the seatbelt, and locked it into place, as a yawn escaped from him. He watched as the sun peeked over the horizon, and gazed at the still pink and orange sky slowly transitioning to blue. The boy felt a weight on his stomach, and realized that Munchlax had fallen asleep already, his head resting on the boy’s red shirt. 

_ ‘Lucky lil’ guy…’ _ Victor thought, leaning back into his seat. His hand unconsciously went to fiddle with his necklace’s pendant; a polished, white dragon fang hanging from a silver hold.  _ ‘Fallen asleep already, while I’m probably going to struggle to.’ _

His arms slumped down over the sleeping Pokémon, and he felt the truck shake with someone’s entrance. He lazily turned his head, and saw Mum starting up the vehicle. She smiled sweetly to her son, and playfully ruffled his brown hair. Victor played along, and moved his head to the movement of her hand, neutralizing her attack. 

Mum retracted her hand, and fixed the little hair swirl at the front of her son’s head. “You look quite tired, sweetheart. Why not get some rest? It is quite the long drive from here to the northern part of Postwick.”

Victor nodded, and let his head loll to the side, resting it on the seatbelt. “When will Dad n’ Gloria be there?”

“They’ll arrive a little later today, son,” Mum replied, starting the engine. “They’re just out getting a few things, and will meet us there.”

He bobbed his head lazily, barely processing his mother’s answer, and fell asleep to the engine’s calming hum. 

* * *

Victor awoke to Mum shaking his shoulder. He blinked the sleep from his eyes, and sleepily smiled at her when she noticed he was awake. 

“We’ve arrived, sweetheart,” Mum informed.

He nodded tiredly, stretched, and undid his seatbelt. He yawned and rubbed the tiredness from his eyes, opening the door for Munchlax to exit. He watched the big eater Pokémon walk towards where Mum was standing in front of the house, and followed shortly after him. 

The house Mum had chosen wasn't anything huge, but it would perfectly suit their family. It appeared to be a one story house up on a hill, and had a small garden with a tree beside it. A mossy stone wall framed the steps that lead up to the house, and the front of the house itself. 

Victor walked up the steps towards the house and inspected the garden, noting that it would be perfect for Dad’s Budew. He saw that there were some vines growing on the walls of the building, and hoped that they would continue to climb the walls, matching the house’s exterior to the surrounding walls. He heard Mum giggle from behind him, and turned to face her, practically flying down the steps to meet her. 

“I reckon you like it, Victor?” Mum ruffled her son’s hair again, and this time, he wasn’t able to neutralize her attack. 

“Mum!” He playfully swatted her hand away as she laughed. He pouted at her, attempting to look annoyed, but was unable to fight the smile that spread on his lips. “My hair takes quite a while ta fix, ya know.”

Mum chuckled, patting her son’s shoulder lightly. “Of course I know. I’m the one who does it, after all.”

"Aye, fair enough," Victor fixed his hair swirl, and looked forward, seeing a group of people coming towards them. He glanced over at his mum and stepped closer to her. 

The group consisted of two women, one elderly and the other that was probably around Mum's age, an elderly man, and two young boys, one that appeared to be a few years older than the other, who seemed to be Victor’s age. The youngest boy also had a Wooloo beside him. 

The two boys and the middle aged woman all had purple hair and yellow eyes, while the two elderly had white hair and matching yellow eyes. 

"Hello," Mum greeted once the group was close to them. "We're your new neighbors."

Victor stepped forward to stand beside his mum and bounced a bit with anticipation, as the group stopped in front of them. His ultramarine eyes locked with the youngest boy’s yellow ones. He couldn’t explain it, but he felt a sense of familiarity when looking at him; as if they had met before. 

“Hello, and welcome to Postwick!” The middle-aged woman saluted. 

“Thank you for your warm welcome,” Mum replied. “My name is Mai, and this is my son, Victor,” he smiled, and waved politely to the group, as she continued. “My husband and daughter are on their way.”

“It’s nice to meet you both! I’m Anne, and these are my two sons, Leon,” she addressed the older boy, then the younger one, “and Hop. Behind me here are my parents.”

“It’s nice to have neighbors,” Leon smiled widely and started to laugh heartily. “I thought that house was gonna be empty forever!”

Mum laughed too. “Well, it still is now, but it won’t be soon!”

“Why don’t we help you move the boxes and what not inside?” Anne suggested. 

“That would be much appreciated, thank you!”

Anne’s family and Mum proceeded to take boxes out from the truck and moved them into the house. Victor and Hop both held a box together and went towards the house. 

“Hi, Victor was it?” Hop asked. 

Victor nodded with a grin, as they started to step up into the house. Hop smiled widely, as they set down the box in the kitchen. The Wooloo bleated as he tackled a box next to the two boys. 

Hop laughed, looking at the sheep Pokémon. “Thanks for helping, Woolie!”

“Is that your Pokémon?” Victor asked, bouncing a bit with excitement. 

Hop nodded proudly. “Yup! Lee helped me catch him a few weeks ago!”

Woolie bleated happily, nuzzling his trainer’s leg. Hop laughed, and picked up the sheep Pokémon, hugging him close to his chest. 

“Do you have a Pokémon of your own?” Hop asked, putting the Wooloo down on the floor.

Victor shook his head, feeling unable to wipe the smile off his face. “No. I just help take care of me mum’s Pokémon,” he felt a bump at his side, and saw Munchlax smiling up at him. “Like this guy here. This is Lax, and Dad also has a couple Budew that tend to hang out in gardens.”

“Oh cool!” Hop exclaimed. “Munchlax must eat a lot.”

“Yeah, he does.”

A black Haxorous stopped beside them, and placed a box down. He looked down at the boys with a smile. 

“Woah! A shiny Haxorous!” Hop exclaimed. 

Victor grinned at the dragon, and patted his snout. “This is Mum’s Haxorus, Hexos. He’s a strong lad, and a big part of Mum’s team.”

“Oi,” Leon called from the entrance, “if you two are done chin wagging, how ‘bout you help us move in more boxes?”

Hop saluted playfully, and Woolie copied his trainer in the best way he could. “Righty-ho! We’re on it!” He smiled wide at Victor, as he started towards the door. “Come on! Unless you want another earful from Lee.”

Victor nodded, and followed quickly after the two, Hexos in tow. Perhaps moving wasn’t going to be so bad after all. 


	2. Out with the Rangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Weekly updates. I haven't written up to Turfield, but I've written enough where I feel like I can maintain weekly updates, especially now that I'm on winter break. This chapter turned out to be much larger than I originally expected but eh, it is what it is. Yeah I'm a huge fan of the Ranger series so some Pokémon Ranger knowledge here, but you can get by without it.

“Gloria! Victor!”

Upon hearing her name, an eight-year old Gloria got up from the couch, and ruffled her brother’s hair, breaking the trance he seemed to have been in while the two of them were watching one of their mother's old matches. Victor pouted at her, holding a hand to his messed up hair, to which Gloria responded by playfully sticking her tongue out at him.

Her brother mumbled something she couldn’t decipher, and began fixing his hair. When he stopped, Gloria reached over and fixed the swirl at the front. Victor responded with a smile, and stood up with her, the two of them starting towards the kitchen.

They found their father, still in his ranger uniform, sitting at the kitchen table with his partner Pokemon, Jet the Garchomp, beside him. The Garchomp seemed to be asking for some of their father’s curry, to which Dad was pretending he didn’t notice.

Gloria giggled and ran up to Jet, scratching his chin. The Garchomp purred, and picked her up, while scooping her brother onto his shoulders. 

“Hey, Dad,” Gloria greeted. 

Dad opened his eyes, and smiled at the children on Jet. He pushed his half finished curry over to the Garchomp, to which the land shark quickly began to eat, nearly throwing the boy on his shoulders off. His trainer chuckled, as his son readjusted his position on Jet’s shoulders, and turned his attention back to his children. 

“Hey, kiddos,” Dad responded. 

“What’d ya call us over here for, Dad?” Gloria asked, dropping down from the mach Pokémon’s arms and standing at her father’s side. 

Dad took a sip of his tea, clearing his throat. “Well tomorrow, my squad is heading out to run patrols ‘round the Wild Area, and I was wondering if you both wanted to come.”

“Is that even a question?” Victor perked up, sliding off Jet and standing by his sister.

“I suppose not,” Dad chuckled. He stood up, just as Jet finished eating the curry and rubbed the Garchomp’s snout affectionately. “Alright then. Be up an’ early, you two,” he leaned down, and put some playful warning to his voice. “I will not hesitate to leave you, if y'aren’t.”

Gloria elbowed her brother in the ribs, making him grunt. “He’s talking to you, laddie.”

“Me?!” Victor retaliated by shoving her back.

“Yeah, you!” Gloria laughed, punching his shoulder.

Her brother pouted at her, and crossed his arms over his chest. Their playful little back and forth was stopped by their father stepping in, trying to contain his own laughter at their antics. 

“Alright, that’s enough you two,” Dad placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "We'll see who gets the last laugh tomorrow morning," he leaned down to his son with a mischievous smile on his face. "That means no sleeping late studying every battle ever recorded in Galar history, or playing your guitar, Victor. I’d know.”

“Fine…” the boy huffed.

Dad turned to his daughter next. “No late night bass jam for you either, Gloria.”

Gloria nodded firmly, and smiled at her pouty brother. He suddenly uncrossed his arms, and began pushing her back towards the living room. He then picked her up and plopped her onto the couch, flopping over the back of it shortly after her, legs in the air against the back cushion, his sister laughing through the entire ordeal.

“Victor, what was that for?!” She laughed. “You’ve completely lost yer head!”

“Yeah! Because I’m your crazy lil’ brother!”

* * *

Gloria sat at the kitchen table, having just finished her breakfast. Dad walked in, fully suited in his Ranger uniform, and stared at the door to Victor’s bedroom, putting his hands on his hips. He let out a sigh, and went towards Gloria, who was setting her items into the sink.

“I suppose he hasn’t woken up yet, has he?” Dad asked, smiling.

“I guess not,” Gloria shrugged, chuckling. “Granted, Victor does tend to sleep in. No wonder he and Lax get along so well.”

Dad laughed, finishing the tea he had left on the table earlier in the morning. He looked at his fine styler to check the time, and his face twisted into a grimace as he read it. “Aye, we’re runnin’ out of time, lass. Think we ought to leave him. Probably stayed up late again.”

“Sucks for him,” Gloria frowned. “But at least Hop is around to keep him company.”

“Aye,” Dad nodded, turning a smile to Gloria. “Now, go on, and get changed, lass. I’ll be waiting for you outside, alright?”

Gloria grinned back to him, and exited the kitchen, opening the door to the rest of the bedrooms. She entered her room, and closed the door behind her. She quickly changed into a white t-shirt, and black shorts, pulling her grey sweater over her head. She took out her dragonfang necklace out from underneath her sweater, and pulled on a pair of green tartan socks before looking at her dresser. 

There sat a lone empty Poké ball. She smiled, and grabbed it, shrinking its size and putting it into her pocket. She took a sticky note from her desk, and began to write Victor a note.

_ ‘Just in case he wakes up and wonders where we are,’  _ Gloria thought, smiling to herself.  _ ‘Heh, sorry Vic.’ _

She finished the note, and rushed out of her room, blitzing past the front door to stick the note on the table. She gave it a small pat, and walked back over to the front of the house, fumbling to put on her shoes. She exited the house, and Dad gave her a light chuckle, making her respond with a flustered smile.

“Let’s hope he’s not too upset at himself for sleeping in,” Dad said, adjusting the saddle on Jet’s back.

“He should be ok,” Gloria stated, as he lifted her up onto the saddle, pulling goggles over her eyes. “Hop’s here with him, and they tend to make time seem nonexistent whenever they’re together.”

Dad laughed, putting on his own pair of goggles. "Aye, you got that right," he lifted himself onto Jet's back, sitting behind his daughter, one hand holding a front handle and the other around Gloria's waist. "Ready to fly?" She responded with an enthusiastic nod, making him smile. "Alright. Jet, yip yip!"

With that command, Jet took off into the air, quickly accelerating towards the Wild Area. Gloria stared in awe at the world rushing below her. The joyously animated Wedgehurst, lush routes, and clear blue sky. The Pokémon flying around them and scurrying on the ground below, it was a wonderful sight to behold. 

Gloria watched as the Ranger base of the southern Motostoke area came into view, stationed at the Meeting Spot of the Wild Area. Jet landed at the doors, as both father and daughter dismounted. Dad rubbed his partner's snout affectionately, and they both entered the building through slide glass doors, being greeted by a fellow ranger with blond hair that fell past her shoulders and a Manectric, who was presumably her partner.

“Hey, Frazier!” She greeted, walking up to them.

“Aria!” Dad responded, as they both grasped each other’s hands. “Good to see you, lass.”

“You too, mate,” she patted his shoulder, and leaned down to greet Gloria. “And hello to you too, Gloria.”

The girl waved in response, a shrug following. “Only one twin today, Victor slept in.”

Aria laughed. “Seems about right. Anyway, I’m going to grab my styler from the charger. Volt here decided to throw a tantrum last night,” with that, she left for the front counter, her partner following her.

Gloria and her father went over to a nearby couch, and she took out the Poké ball from her pocket. She increased its size and stared through the transparent top into the empty interior.

"What ‘chu got there, lass?" Dad asked, in almost a whisper.

“Oh, just a Poké ball,” Gloria responded, her face flushing. “I hope to maybe catch a Pokémon today… if that’s ok with you n’ Mum, that is.”

Dad laughed heartily, patting her shoulder. “Of course, Gloria. If you want to catch a Pokémon, then I’d be more than happy to help you!”

Gloria perked up upon hearing those words, the brightest smile spreading on her face. “Ya mean it?”

“Aye, of course! I doubt Mum would mind,” he winked, “seeing as, despite how hard she tries to hide it, she still loves to battle. Besides, I’m certain she would love to see you with a partner of your own.”

“Thanks, Dad!” The girl exclaimed, tucking the shrunken Poké ball back into her pocket. “I’ll be sure to,” she put on an almost mocking amount of wisdom to her voice, “choose wisely.”

Dad chuckled at her response, and stood up as a group of four Rangers, Aria being one of them, walked towards them. “Aye, lads and lasses. You’re all ready, I presume?”

A male ranger nodded, Gloria recognizing him as Spenser from his iconic green spiked hair, and lack of a Galarian accent. “Yup! We’ve been set to patrol the Hammerlocke area,” his tone dropped off a cliff. “Apparently there’s been an onslaught of poachers now that the gym challenge is preparing to start again.”

“Aye, there’s been many reports of entire families of Tyranitar and Kommo-o’s being pillaged and torn apart,” a female ranger with straight, chin length blue hair addressed, projecting a map from her fine styler. She pointed to the Dusty Bowl. “This is where most reports have come from, so I think we should start there. Ensure there isn’t too much stress on the Pokémon that live there.”

Dad nodded, standing up. “Alright, proper report, Linda. Let’s suit up, and get on the move.”

The four other Rangers nodded, and Gloria followed her father as they all went towards a line of hooked ropes on the opposite wall. Each Ranger grabbed a loop of rope, and placed it on their belts. Linda and Spenser split off to the front desk to grab their fully charged fine stylers, and rejoined the group as they all exited the building.

The rest of the Rangers brought out their partners, as Dad helped Gloria onto Jet’s saddle, pulling down both of their goggles. Spenser and the other male Ranger, Cameron, set up their saddles onto their partners, a Fearow and Pelipper respectively. Linda and Aria followed suit, sharing the ride with Spenser and Cameron, their own partners, a Whimsicott for Linda, sitting in their laps.

“Alright, Jet, yip yip!” 

Leading the way, Jet took off into the sky, blitzing towards the Hammerlocke area. Gloria marvelled at the ground below, watching as a Milotic jumped out from South Lake Miloch. A bright smile spread across her face, and she turned to see the Motostoke bridge, staring in awe at its gargantuan size as they flew under it. Her sightseeing was abruptly cut off at the sound of her father’s voice.

“There’s a scuffle down there!”

Looking forward at the Dusty Bowl, there was an abnormal amount of dust being kicked up into the air in an erratic pattern. With a pat on the neck, Jet dove down towards the commotion, and flapped his arms, dissipating as much of the dust as possible. There stood a group of five poachers, two of which were gripping a net each shut. One net contained three Larvitar, while the other had four Jangmo-o.

“Oi, what do you lot think yer doing?” Dad demanded, as he dismounted, carrying Gloria down with him.

One of the poachers, presumably the leader, turned to face the approaching squad of Rangers. “It’s non o’ ya business, mate. Bugger off.”

“Actually, it  _ is  _ our business,” Spenser snapped, hopping off of his Fearow. “I would have assumed you guys would have recognized our uniforms, unless you really are  _ that _ new to poaching.”

“Pokémon Rangers, here,” Linda stated, holding up her wrist to show her fine styler. “And not just  _ any _ ol’ Rangers, Top Rangers.”

“Well, in that case, guess we ought to start fighting back,” the leader pointed to the Rangers. “Thievul, Night Slash!”

The leader’s Thievul charged towards the Rangers, its claws glowing a bright purple. Linda’s Whimssicott jumped in to take the hit, while Jet slashed the opposing Pokémon away with a powerful Dragon Claw.

“Nice one, Jester!” Linda praised, the windveiled Pokémon turning back to smile at her as he shook off the residual of the attack.

“Fine, then,” the poacher leader humphed, turning to the rest of their comrades. “Have at em, lads! Two of you stay and keep the stash safe, while the rest of you come with me.”

“You heard ‘em, Rangers!” Aria shouted, her Manectric sparking to life. “Let’s get ‘em!”

“Split accordingly, lads!” Dad called. He sent out his Toxapex, as it landed in front of them. “Keep her safe, Spike, and Gloria?” His daughter looked up at him, as his Toxapex scooted over to stand in front of her. “Don’t worry, we’ll be fine. Just stay there, lass.”

Gloria nodded, and watched as her father rushed towards the poachers and their Pokémon. She looked to her side seeing the mother Tyranitar’s glare of daggers intensify at everyone there. The armor Pokémon let out a thunderous roar, and began to charge towards the battling group.

_ ‘Oh no! She doesn’t know who’s here to help and who’s not!’  _

“Dad, look out!”

Dad turned around, and narrowly dodged the Tyranitar’s Thunder Punch. Gloria let out a breath of relief, and looked to where the Kommo-o was upon hearing him clang his scales. The Kommo-o turned to look at Aria, who stood by his side with her Manectric. She smiled to him, and the scaly Pokémon raised his head in acknowledgement, battling with her against the opposing Grimmsnarl.

_ ‘Good. The Kommo-o understands that we’re tryin’ to help,’  _ Gloria thought, turning back to her father, who was maneuvering himself away from the angered Tyranitar while also maintaining eye contact with her.  _ ‘Now I just hope Dad can get through to her.’ _

“Churn the ground, Jet!” Dad called, ducking under a Rock Slide the Tyranitar had generated.

In response, the Garchomp smacked the lead poacher’s Thievul away with Dragon Tail, and dug his claws into the ground, causing a shockwave to lift the earth. The Tyranitar roared in defiance as she was immobilized, and Dad stood up.

“Watch my back, Jet,” Dad extended out his arm, aiming his top styler, and fired out the capture disk. “Capture on!”

Blue loops quickly wrapped around the armor Pokémon, as the capture disk spiralled upwards. The loops changed to a gold color, and dissipated, the Tyranitar’s expression changing from furious to calm understanding.

“I’m here to help, lass,” Dad slowly approached the Tyraniter, as Jet returned the ground to its natural state.

The Tyranitar nodded, and glared at the poachers. She roared at the leader, and the poacher holding the net full of her baby Larvitar, and sent a shockwave of earth at them, easily knocking out the rival Liepard. Cameron turned to Dad and the armor Pokémon, flashing a thumbs up at them.

“Good work, Frazier!” Cameron smiled, then turned to his Pelipper. “Ok, Pelipper. Let’s take ‘em down! Hydro Pump!”

His Pelipper reared back its head and fired a powerful stream of water at the poachers, nailing the foe’s Drifblim. 

“Follow it up, Moonblast!” Linda called. 

Her Whimsicott’s body glowed a bright blue, before shooting a large pink orb at the Drifblim. The blast exploded on contact, and the weakened blimp Pokémon retaliated with multiple Shadow Balls, as the other poacher’s Shiftry followed it up with a Dark Pulse.

“Quickly Fearow, Protect!” Spenser commanded. The beak Pokémon swiftly created a blue shield, the opposing attacks. “Now, follow it up, Drill Peck!”

Spenser’s Fearow dissipated the shield with a flap of his wings, then rose into the air, before diving down towards the Shiftry. The attack made powerful contact, the wicked Pokémon stumbling back, just barely hanging on.

“Finish them, Jet, Earthquake!” 

Jet stomped the ground, causing a seismic wave to rush towards the opposing Pokémon, and knocked both the Thievul and Shiftry out. Linda then commanded Jester to Moonblast the Drifblim, finishing it off. All that remained was the Grimmsnarl, that looked as though it was also just barely hanging on, but was quickly finished off with a Flamethrower from Aria’s Manectric. 

Gloria felt her excitement rise higher and higher the more she watched the Rangers at work.  _ ‘They beat those poachers down like they were nothing!’ _

“Bolt it, lads!” The poachers tried to run, but were immobilized by the earth churning.

“I don’ think so,” Dad crossed his arms, as Jet lifted his claws from the ground. “Tyranitar, would you?”

The armor Pokémon nodded and lifted the earth around each poacher, only leaving their head exposed, trapping them. 

Gloria ran over to her Dad as he smiled down at her, returning his Toxapex into her Dive Ball. He turned to the Tyranitar, and patted her side. “Thank you. Now let us return the favour.”

Both father and daughter went over to the net containing the Larvitar, and Dad guided Gloria on how to undo the knot, setting the rock skin Pokémon free. They all smiled, squeaking a thanks to the humans that helped them, and ran back to their mother.

Gloria got up and ran over to the Jangmo-o net, and undid the knot, allowing them to rush back to their father. One of the Jangmo-o looked up at her, and squeaked in gratitude, nuzzling her leg before leaving with its father. She felt her heart warm at the sight, and looked up to Aria’s proud smile.

“You really are something special, aren’t you, Gloria?” She stated, ruffling the girl’s hair. She turned to one of her fellow Rangers. “Cameron?”

“Already on it!” His Rotom Phone flew out from his pocket, and he dialed for the police.

Suddenly, Aria’s Menectric started barking at something. Electricity was sparking through the fur of his mane, signifying to the group that there was something else around them. Everyone turned to the direction the discharge Pokémon was barking at. Spenser’s Fearow blew away the dust with a strong gust of wind, revealing a terrified shaking Eevee, covered in dust from the battle.

The Rangers started towards it, but stopped when Gloria blocked them. 

“Wait!” She stood in front of them, arms splayed out. “You lot might scare it more. Lemme try.”

The other Rangers didn’t seem to enjoy the idea of her going to comfort the Eevee, but Dad kneeled down to her level with a smile. 

“Go ahead, lass,” he encouraged, patting her shoulder. “You can do it, me and my team believe in you.”

Gloria smiled brightly, nodding and slowly approached the Eevee. “It’s alright, lil’ one. I won’t hurt you.” 

The evolution Pokémon cowered away as she came near it, and decided to sit down by it instead. “I know. That whole battle must’ve been real scary for you. I’d be pretty scared if I was in your position, but it’s over now,” her tone shifted to a more joyous one. “Those bad people won’t hurt you now. They got what they deserved.”

Gloria turned to glare at the poachers, who were being ushered onto Flying Taxis by the police. She went back to addressing her attention to the Eevee, who looked a little more at ease with her presence. 

“It’s safe now, you see?” She held out her hand, allowing the evolution Pokémon to approach her on its own terms. Slowly, the Eevee came towards her, and gently rested a dusty paw on her hand, its tail starting to wag. “There ya go,” the girl stood up, the Eevee having moved all the way to lie in her hands. “How ‘bout we get you cleaned up?”

Dad walked over to them, and patted his daughter’s head, giving her a proud smile. “Well done, Gloria. I’m proud of you.”

Gloria felt herself swell with delight. The Eevee cheered with her, and shook its head, flinging dust from its fur. The girl laughed, as she tried to fan some of it away, the evolution Pokémon giggling as she did.

“Aye, Gloria, look,” Dad pointed to the Eevee’s left ear, and heart-patterned tail. “She’s a lass, and has a crooked ear just like your smile.”

Gloria grinned at her father, demonstrating her crooked smile that rose on the left side. “Just like Vic. If he grew his hair out, we could pass as the same person.”

“Oi, Cameron,” Dad called, catching the other brunette’s attention. “Mind helping her wash off this Eevee?”

Cameron nodded, and went over to Gloria, his Pelipper following. Together, they helped clean the dirt and dust off from the evolution Pokémon, with Aria’s Manectric aiding them with drying her off. The Eevee yipped in appreciation, and jumped back into Gloria’s arms, nuzzling her chest.

“Seems like she’s taken a liking to you, lass,” Dad stated, kneeling down to her level. “Why don’t you try catching her?”

“You think so?!” She perked up, the Eevee’s ears doing the same. 

“How could I resist that crooked smile!” he laughed. “You both match too well for me to think otherwise.”

The Eevee hopped out of her arms, tail wagging wildly. Gloria brought out the empty Poké ball from her pocket and took a deep breath.

“Alright, Poké ball, go!” She threw the ball at the evolution Pokémon that wholeheartedly met the Poké ball with her paw. The Eevee glowed a bright blue that transitioned into yellow as she went into the ball, giving Gloria an identical angled smile to her own. The ball quickly shook three times before clicking with a successful capture. 

Gloria went over to the Poké ball, and picked it up, the newly captured Eevee staring back at her with hopeful eyes through the transparent top. She giggled and held the ball close to her chest. “Welcome to the family, Vee.”

“Congrats on your first Pokémon, Gloria!” Linda congratulated.

The girl’s smile turned into a playful smirk. “Reckon it’s funny how I got a Pokémon before Vic did, despite him being more into battles?”

Dad chuckled at her response. “Maybe. He ought to be quite jealous when we get home,” suddenly, his Rotom Phone went off, flying out in front of him. “Hmm? Wonder who that could be,” he took the phone into his hand, and answered. “Hello, this is Captain Frazier… oh, hello, Sonia! How are─” his tone and expression abruptly changed to one of pure dread. “What? Is he ok?”

Gloria felt a void form in her stomach.  _ ‘Victor?’ _

Dad shook his head, his movements beginning to become erratic. “Alright, I’m on my way,” he put his phone away, quickly picked up his daughter, and hopped onto Jet’s back. “Off to Wedgehurst, lads, call a transport Flying Taxi. I’m going ahead. Jet, yip yip.”

Before hearing a response from his squad, Jet took off, immediately bolting at high speeds. Gloria clung tightly to her father’s arm, worry overwhelming her entire being.  _ ‘I hope Victor’s ok…’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about this chapter, I ran damage calculations for the battle. General though, since I didn't put any EVs into any Pokémon. I will/have continued to run damage calculations throughout the fic, however there will likely be some battles where I omit them for fight choreographing's sake. Also, to note, all calculations are assuming perfect IVs across the board.   
> Damage calculations aside, I hope y'all liked the chapter! I might get generous on some occasions and release more than 1 chapter a week, just cause I couldn't wait. Until next week, or maybe earlier!


	3. Route 2 Rampage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Gloria was out with their father, Victor was hanging out with Hop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like releasing early :P enjoy. one thing I will say is that this was written prior to when I would actively run damage calculations for things, so apologies on that part.

“Hey Victor!”

Victor turned around, and saw Hop and Woolie standing at the doorway to the living room. He stood up from the couch, turned off the telly, and leaped over the back of the couch to greet his friend. Hop put his hands behind his head, and smiled widely, Victor returning the grin crookedly, albeit nowhere near as wide.

“Haven’t you ever heard of knocking, laddie?” Victor asked, teasingly.

Hop chuckled. “We’re the only ones who live in this area, so I think a knock ain’t too necessary.”

“Fair enough,” Victor shrugged. “So, what brings you here?”

“Well, since Lee's been preparing for this year’s Gym Challenge back at home, I thought maybe you and I should head out to see what lies ahead for us.”

“Not that I’m against going out, but what do you mean by ‘what lies ahead for us’?”

“Mate, come on!” Hop crossed his arms, smiling, if possible, wider. “What lies ahead for us, are possible future team members for when  _ we  _ join the Gym Challenger ourselves!”

“Aye, right! That is if someone would endorse us,” Victor scratched the back of his neck. “I mean, we are kind of three nobodies from the south.”

Hop wrapped an arm around his friend. “We are _currently_ three nobodies, but soon,” he gestured around them, “the _whole_ _region_ will know our names!” He turned to his friend with a coaxing smile. “So, you want to come or not, mate?”

Victor giggled, responding with a mischievous grin. “Alright sure,” he kneeled down next to Lax, who was looking up at him. “You wanna come too, Lax?”

Lax smiled in agreement, and followed behind the boys as they started out the house. Victor poked his head into the kitchen, and saw Hexos standing in there with Mum, as they both prepared dinner. 

“Oi, Mum!” Victor called, catching both of their attention. “Hop, Woolie, Lax, and I are going to explore around town a bit!”

“Alright, be back before dinner!”

Hexos turned to him and stuck his tongue out playfully, tail wagging ever so slightly making the boy giggle at the mocking action. 

Victor hummed in agreement to his mum, returned Lax to his Poké ball, and ran out the door after Hop, grabbing his grey beanie on the way out. His friend was already at the bottom of the stairs, waving up to him. Victor smiled, and slid down the wall, chasing after him. They ran through Wedgehurst, and down towards route 2, the people around them laughing and waving as they ran by.

“Gloria not coming with us?” Hop asked between breaths.

Victor shook his head. “She’s out with Dad. I think he’s showing her around the Wild Area with a couple other Rangers.”

Hop pouted. “Lucky… how come you didn’t go with?”

The brunette blushed, laughing nervously. “I slept in.”

Hop bursted out laughing, as they rushed through the tall grass, scaring the Skwovet around them. They sat on a hill within view of Professor Magnolia’s house, and watched the wild Pokémon roam around within the grass. A Yamper curiously bounded its way towards the pair, tail wagging wildly as it stood up on its hind legs and flailing its front legs. 

The boys laughed, and Hop gently rubbed the puppy Pokémon’s head. It yipped appreciatively, nuzzling Hop’s leg. The Yamper barked joyously, and walked back towards the grass. They spotted a couple Skwovet, and tried to approach them, but when they started to run, the boys chased after them.

Victor dove, in an attempt to catch one, but it escaped his clutches, and he slumped down into the ground. He heard Hop’s laughter from behind him, and his pout quickly turned into a smile, as he stood back up. He dusted himself off and fixed his grey knitted hat, walking over to his friend. 

“You were really close on that one, mate,” Hop nodded. 

“So close yet so far, lad.”

They chased around and observed many more Pokémon that were native to route 2 for quite some time, before finally deciding to rest. They sat back down on the hill, opting to watch the Pokémon around them. 

“Guess there’s mostly Skwovet, and Rookidee, in this area,” Hop stated. 

Victor nodded, patting at a dusty spot on his red shirt. “Aye, and a couple Yamper, and Nickit as well, with the occasional Chewtle.”

They sat in silence for a bit until a sudden booming crash was heard from Wedgehurst, and both boys turned to it.

“You think there is something going on back there?” Hop asked. 

“Maybe,” Victor stood up, holding out a hand for Hop. “We should probably get going.”

Hop grabbed his hand, and Victor pulled him up. They heard a loud thumping behind them, and turned around to see a rampaging Drapion charging towards them. It roared at them, raising one of its arms, the claws glowing purple. 

“Hop, watch out!” Victor quickly pushed Hop to the ground, the claws cutting into his shirt. 

They both landed with a grunt, and the Drapion roared furiously. Victor quickly got back up onto his feet, and sent out Lax. 

“Hit it with Double-Edge!” Victor called. 

Lax charged up, and crashed into the ogre scorp Pokémon. Victor pulled down on his knitted hat, and bounced a bit with a mix of anticipation and determination. 

_ ‘Remember what Mum taught you, Victor,’  _ he reminded himself.  _ ‘Don't ease up,’ _ he watched the Drapion begin to get back up,  _ ‘just attack before they can react!’ _

“High Horsepower, Lax!” 

After swiftly recovering from recoil damage, the big eater Pokémon rushed the Drapion, and collided with it in a grand orange explosion. Lax bounced his way back to stand in front of his trainer, and Victor looked over to Hop, letting out a breath of relief when he saw Woolie standing guard, albeit timidly, in front of his trainer. 

_ ‘Gotta act as the first line of defence!’ _ Victor thought, bouncing a bit on his toes, and turning back to the opposing Pokémon.  _ ‘Woolie won’t stand a chance against that massive Drapion!’ _

“Fire Punch, Lax, go!”

His clenched fist igniting, the Munchlax rushed towards the opposing Pokémon, and collided with its Cross Poison. With a fiery purple blast, Lax was launched from the ogre scorp Pokémon into the air, and was immediately slammed to the side by a powerful Brick Break

“Lax!” Victor cried, but his attention was quickly averted at the sound of a vehement roar from the other Pokémon. 

Claws glowing purple, the Drapion swung its powerful arm and smashed it into Victor’s head, tearing off his hat. The boy faintly heard a scream, but he knew it wasn’t his own. 

He was sent flying, landing hard on his shoulder, and flopped onto his stomach, but quickly got up, covering the right side of his face. “Ngh, Cross Poison, huh?! Is that the best you’ve got?!” He stood up strong, and swung his free arm. “Show em, Lax! Giga Impact!”

A purple and orange aura surrounded the big eater Pokémon, and upon contact with the opposing Pokémon, caused a colossal blast to erupt. Lax used the push off momentum to land back in front of Victor, to better fight off the aftershock of being unable to move following the use of such a powerful attack. 

As the smoke cleared, the Drapion roared, before collapsing on the ground, having no more energy to fight back. A prideful smile spread across Victor’s face, and he lowered his hand from his face, jumping victoriously. 

“Hey, Hop! Look, look!” He turned to his friend, his smile growing ever larger. “I’ve defeated the Drapion!”

However, Hop’s reaction was the complete polar opposite of his own. The other boy looked utterly petrified, with tears spilling from his eyes as he clutched Woolie to his chest. Before Victor could say anything, Hop buried his face into the Wooloo’s wool and started to sob uncontrollably, apologizing repeatedly. 

Victor then realized his right hand was covered in blood, and inferred that his face must have been coated in it as well. His pride and confidence immediately left him as shame and guilt took their places. His adrenaline wore off and the pain began to sink in, making his posture slouch. 

_ ‘I scared him,’  _ Victor realized, as Hop let out a muffled wail.  _ ‘I scared him so badly.’ _

He heard thumping footsteps rushing towards him, and locked eyes with Sonia, as she stopped beside him. Her Yamper cowered away when he looked up at Victor, but he eventually walked over to the boy, nuzzling his leg for comfort. Sonia rapidly pulled out her Rotom Phone, and speed dialed someone’s number, putting it to her ear, as she began to pace anxiously. 

Victor rubbed the Yamper’s head appreciatively, and wondered if he should have the puppy Pokémon go comfort Hop.  _ ‘No,’  _ he concluded.  _ ‘You might scare him even more.’ _ He probably would’ve gotten lost in his thoughts had it not been for Sonia’s voice talking as whoever she called, picked up. 

“Leon? Oh thank Arceus you picked up,” she let out a relieved breath. “Come down to Route 2  _ now _ . Get Victor’s mum too, and hurry!”

After putting her phone back into her pocket, she looked around frantically, and snatched Victor’s hat from the ground, beating out some of the dust and dirt from it. 

“Here,” she handed it to him cautiously, “press this to your head.”

He did as she told him, and winced from the pain that flared up from the contact. He watched her rip out her phone again, and call someone else. His head started to feel like it was filled with air, and he stumbled a bit from a gradual dizziness that was beginning to take over his senses. 

Before long, Leon, Mum and Hexos were rushing down the stairs towards them. Hexos took one look at the Drapion, and growled, putting himself between it and the group. 

“What happened?” Leon asked, his face full of concern as he looked at his delirious brother. 

Sonia shook her head, holding her arms firmly to her sides. “I… I don’t know.”

Leon grit his teeth worriedly, then slowly began to approach his sobbing brother, with Sonia behind him. 

“Victor!” Mum cried, kneeling down in front of her son. Her hand gingerly touched his bloodied face, as she gently dabbed at the wounds with her handkerchief. “What happened?”

Victor glanced over at Hop, who was now crying and muttering apologies into Leon’s chest, clutching fistfuls of his shirt as Sonia soothingly rubbed the boy’s back. 

Victor turned back to his mum, with nothing but shame in his expression. “We got attacked by a Drapion, and I scared Hop when I battled it." 

He felt a bump at his leg, and saw Lax offering him a Pecha berry. The boy took it, and ate it, the sweet flavour dancing around in his mouth. The dizziness in his head subsided a bit, but his heart continued to race. Despite that, he felt his legs begin to cave in from underneath him, and felt himself fall into his mum’s arms. 

“I don’ feel well, Mum,” he murmured, as she picked him up. 

“You’re going to be alright, son,” Mum reassured. 

Victor rested his head on her shoulder, and saw three flying taxis, one significantly larger than the others, flying towards them. Victor recognized a speeding figure leading the group to be his father on his Garchomp. He watched Dad jump off of Jet before he landed, quickly glancing at Victor before turning his attention to the downed Drapion, his squad following him shortly after. 

Gloria slid off of Jet’s back, allowing the mach Pokémon to help their father, and ran over to her mother and brother. She reached up gingerly towards her brother, but quickly pulled away, as if she was afraid that bringing her hand any closer would hurt him. She gently placed a hand onto her brother’s, feeling him physically relax at her touch, and they both turned their attention to their father and his squad attempting to tame the Drapion.

The ogre score Pokémon roared and thrashed, immediately shattering the binds from the Rangers’ stylers, no matter how many loops were formed. Hexos jumped on top of the Drapion’s back, holding it down, while Jet took hold of the ogre scorp Pokémon's tail to prevent it from slamming anyone. With their assistance, their father was able to form the necessary loops to tame it. 

The Drapion quickly became uncharacteristically docile, and Linda had her Whimsicott put it to sleep with Grass Whistle. The ogre scorp Pokémon eventually lost consciousness, breathing slow, even breaths. Spenser gave a thumbs up to Sonia and the cabbies, before they began to secure the unconscious Pokémon for transportation. 

Their father nodded to his partner Pokémon to fly ahead before he split off from the group, and walked towards them. Victor looked at him as best he could, and flinched away when Dad moved his hand near his face. His father’s hand jerked away, and instead opted to gently rub his son’s shoulder. 

“I’ll be with you soon, ok, son?” Dad gave him a reassuring smile, and Victor tried his best to return it. Dad then turned his attention to Gloria, kneeling down to her level. “Take care of him while I’m gone, ok?”

Gloria nodded, and watched as their father ran back to the transport Flying Taxi that had the unconscious Pokémon secured in it. Hexos helped push the Drapion into the carriage as it began to lift away, and walked over to one of the flying taxis. Mum nodded to him, as he opened the door, and she returned him to his Ultra ball, stepping into the carriage with Lax and Gloria following behind. Victor turned his head to look out the window, and saw Sonia, Woolie, and Leon, with Hop in his arms, step into the other one. 

He heard the Corviknight caw, and felt the flying taxi take off. The other taxi was flying right by them, and the boy tried his best not to look at it, instead opting to bury the non bloodied side of his face in Mum’s shoulder as Gloria rubbed his hand reassuringly. 

“You’re going to be ok, son,” Mum repeated, mostly to herself. “You’re going to be ok…”

Victor nodded his head slowly, and closed his eye, feeling his whole body sink into his mother’s hold before losing consciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun little fact about this fic, it was originally going to just be a series of related one shots, so i could exhaust my want to write in this universe, but then I got too far in my head, and here we are. See you around for the next chapter.


	4. Growing up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, hello. I'm sorry I missed a day. Had to finish a thing for a thing. This is by far the most insecure I have ever been when it came to releasing a chapter. I want to apologize in advanced if this was hard to follow, and will answer any questions in regards to it(to an extent). Regardless, I hope you enjoy

A few months had passed since Victor had been dispatched from the hospital. In the moment, both twins were sitting on the couch together, watching the delayed opening ceremony to this year’s Gym Challenge. Gloria sat against the armrest of the couch, with Victor curled up at her side, one arm wrapped around her waist. She took a glance down at her brother who wore one of her knitted beanies on his head, and took note of the dark bags under his eyes.

_ ‘Suppose he didn’t sleep well last night,’  _ she thought, bringing her gaze back to the telly.

She watched as Leon entered the scene with his trusty Charizard, striking his signature pose making the crowd explode with excitement. She felt a pang in her chest, remembering how much Victor would love striking it himself. Her thoughts were shattered at the feeling of her brother shifting at her side, and looked down to check on him.

He snuggled closer to his sister’s side, making Gloria’s heart swell. His normally tensed disposition was completely relaxed in her hold, and it made her overjoyed to see. She turned back to the telly, as Leon engaged in battle with Raihan, as per his personal request. At the moment, Raihan’s mother was the reigning Dragon type Gym Leader, but Leon wanted to start this Gym Challenge differently by battling his longtime rival and close friend. 

As the battle progressed, Gloria felt herself enraptured by the powerful attacks being thrown around, Leon demonstrating his signature combination attacks that have helped him hold his status as Champion for years. Despite how focused she was on watching the battle, only half was fixated on the match, the other half was on how her brother was.

The battle focused half was completely shattered upon hearing Victor say her name.

“Gloria?”

Giving him her full undivided attention, she turned to him. “Yes, Victor?”

“Do you think… if we get to take the Gym Challenge, they’d let me wear a hat?” His voice was quiet, a far cry from the energy he exerted months ago.

Gloria took in a breath through her teeth. “I’m not sure, Victor…”

With a small whimper, and a distressed expression, Victor pulled the beanie on his head further down.

* * *

A month followed, and they met up with Hop to hang out on the hills with the herds of Wooloo that populated it. Vee sat in Gloria’s lap, while Victor was shoulder to shoulder with her. Hop sat in front of them, his own Wooloo lying on one of his crossed legs. Despite his happy and energetic disposition, Gloria could tell he was just as, if not more, exhausted than her brother was.

“Did you guys watch Nessa’s match yesterday?” Hop asked, with a smile that seemed far too forced.

Gloria grinned back at him. “Aye, it was intense. That challenger got drenched.”

On the contrary, Victor shrugged, fiddling with a lock of his growing hair. “I don’t think I paid much attention. I might have dozed off.”

Gloria felt her brows rise.  _ ‘Don’t think I paid much attention?’  _ the words repeated in her head.

“But, Vic, you’ve always loved battle…” Hop said, his voice just barely above a whisper. Gloria took note of how his hands began to shake as he spoke.

The brunette stopped fiddling with his hair, his brow twitching ever so slightly. “It’s not that I don’t like battles, it’s just…” his voice trailed off, as his brow furrowed, “I don’t think I want to be a trainer.”

Hop took in a shaky breath, petting Woolie’s head. “O-ok. So, I guess you wouldn’t want to participate in the Gym Challenge if you got the chance…?”

“Look, I don’t want to battle anymore, ok?!”

A shocked silence followed, as tension filled the void.

Victor sighed, tucking his head behind his folded knees. “Sorry, didn’t mean to snap there.”

“It’s alright…” Hop’s voice was just barely audible as he mirrored the other boy’s position, burying his face into Woolie’s wool.

Gloria looked between her brother and friend.  _ ‘You guys…’ _

She stood up, making her brother immediately look up at her. “How ‘bout we help some of the farmers ‘round here herd the Wooloo. Seems like they could use a little help,” she pointed further down the field where a couple farmers were chasing down their Wooloo and Dubwool as they escaped from their pen.

“Yeah! Good idea, Gloria!” Hop jumped up from his hunched sitting position. “You’re gonna help us to, right, Woolie?” His Wooloo bleated in response, nuzzling his leg.

The girl smiled at his genuine enthusiasm, before turning to her brother. “Victor?”

Her brother was staring at the fleeing Wooloo and Dubwool with squinted eyes, one hand clenching his beanie on the right side. He slowly stood up and stepped closer to his sister. “Yeah, ok. As long as you’re not too far away.”

Gloria nodded, and the group went to help the farmers together. Throughout the entire event, Victor seemed to focus more on where his sister was than on the sheep Pokémon around him. However, as their herding progressed, Gloria saw her brother become less closed off and genuinely seem to enjoy himself. Though, he never went too far away from her, and that was something she found herself liking more than he seemed to. 

The farmers thanked them for their help, and the kids began to make their way home. Hop waved them goodbye, and the twins made their way up the stairs to their house. Upon entry, they were greeted by both their parents, and sat down at the dinner table for supper.

Once they all finished and were preparing to rest for the night, Gloria went with her brother into his room.

“Victor,” she started, catching his attention as he sat on his bed, “did you really mean what you said out there? About not wanting to battle anymore?”

He averted his gaze, closing his eyes. “I’m certain.”

Gloria let out a silent sigh through her nose, starting to go towards the door. “Ok. Well, goodnight, Vic, and I hope you sleep well.”

Her brother hummed in agreement, and lay down, pulling his blanket over himself, as she shut the door. Despite what he said, late that night when Gloria had woken up, she could faintly hear him watching one of their mother’s old matches through his door.

* * *

It had been about a week after Victor and Gloria had celebrated their birthday. Despite the events that had occurred months ago, it was a day without pain, nor gloom. It had been the first time Gloria had seen Victor smile genuinely in months. She had missed seeing his crooked smile.

It was late at night, where Gloria found herself waking up due to thirst. She sighed, and slowly sat up, seeing that her Eevee was still sound asleep on her bed. The girl smiled, and gently moved the evolution Pokémon to the side. She quietly got out of bed, and draped the blanket over her Pokémon.

She silently exited her room, and went down the hall, opening the door to the rest of the house. Upon entering the kitchen, and grabbing a glass of water, she nearly dropped it at the sound of a scream. She took a quick sip, and hastily made her way to her brother’s room, gently opening the door. 

There, she found Victor sitting up in his bed, hugging himself, his shoulders rising and falling rapidly with heavy breathing. He reached out a trembling hand blindly, trying to find the beanie on his bedside table. Gloria quietly entered the room, and held the beanie out for him to grab. He held it in his shaky hands, and pulled it over his head, letting out a breath. He kept his right hand to hold onto the beanie, tugging it down further. 

“Thanks, Gloria,” he said, hoarsely. 

Gloria nodded in response. “You want to grab some calming tea?”

The corner of his mouth perked up for a second. “Yeah. That’d be nice.”

Victor got out of bed and followed his sister out into the kitchen where she was preparing to boil the water. Gloria watched her brother prepare his tea cup, putting a tea bag into the cup. He cradled the cup close to his chest, and looked up at his sister with a flustered smile. 

She grinned back at him, as he took the cup to the table, sitting down. The boiling pot beeped, and she took it, pouring the hot water into his cup. A soothing jasmine scent enveloped the room, as Gloria watched her brother physically relax. She went to sit next to him with her own cup of water, and they sat in a calming moment of silence.

“How’s your hot leaf juice?” Gloria asked, fighting off a smirk.

Victor turned a tired yet angry glare at his sister. “I cannot believe someone I am related to could say such a preposterous thing,” he took a judgemental sip of tea, maintaining his squinted glare.

Gloria responded with a wide grin, relishing at the sight of Victor’s lips curling up ever so slightly. After finishing his tea, Victor deposited his cup in the sink, while Gloria refilled her glass of water. She noticed how much more skittish her brother appeared to be, now knowing he had to go back to sleep.

“You know, Vic, you can sleep with me in my room if you wanted,” she suggested, watching a hopeful smile spread on his face.

“Y-you wouldn’t mind?” 

“Nah, if it helps you sleep, then I think it should be fine.”

His smile growing ever wider, both twins returned to Gloria’s room, and rested off the night without a single interruption.

* * *

This year’s Gym Challenge was nearing its end, and Leon was making preparations for the Champion Cup. Night had fallen after they had all watched a couple challengers take on the eighth gym. Victor was already in bed, sleeping as he was significantly more exhausted than he normally was. 

Gloria was sitting on the couch with Jet sitting beside her on the ground. Her father soon joined her on the couch and gave her a sideways glance. She gently pet Vee’s head, feeling the world around her blur.

“Something on your mind, lass?” 

Snapping back into reality, she turned to the concerned look on her father’s face. “It’s Hop. Dad, he acts like that… that  _ attack  _ never happened. I... I don’t understand, Dad.”

Dad pulled her into a side hug, letting her lean into him. “People deal with trauma differently. As we are different people, people do and deal with things differently. Do you understand?”

Gloria leaned into her father more, her Eevee running up onto her shoulder to nuzzle her face. “I… I don’t know. I think I do.”

He nodded. “Well, perhaps this is how Hop copes with the event. He doesn’t want to think about it, so he acts like it never happened.”

The girl looked up at her father’s face, seeing a fearful expression on it.  _ ‘There’s something you’re not telling me.’ _ “That isn’t healthy, ain’t it?”

Her father sighed, holding her closer. “No, it’s not. He’s putting himself in a state of denial. Not letting himself heal.”

“No matter how he acts, I can see it. He’s just as scared as Vic. Hop always wears his emotions on his sleeve.”

“Aye, but just like you for Victor, he has Leon there for him. This Gym Challenge operated much differently to the previous ones, Leon was practically never seen in public.”

“Because he was taking care of Hop?”

Dad nodded. “In any moment he got, he was back at home, helping his brother heal,” he looked down at the guilt ridden expression his daughter wore, and gave her a loving smile. “Gloria, don’t feel guilty. Yes, I understand you feel like you should have been there with them in that moment, but instead of mulling over what we couldn't do, think about what we can.”

Gloria smiled up at her dad, leaning into his chest in a warm hug.

* * *

A new year came, a month past the start of a new Gym Challenge, and their family had decided to take a new family picture together. Victor’s hair had grown significantly, to the point where his signature hair swirl was no longer styleable. Despite that, on the side of his head, he still had a tuft that would stick out no matter how he brushed it. 

Gloria stared at the newly framed picture sitting above the fireplace. Comparing the new one, to the old she had in her hand, she could see how much of his fire Victor had lost. His smile wasn’t nearly as wide as before, nor was he proudly puffing his chest. Gloria gently rubbed a thumb over the old picture, feeling resentful that not only hers, but her brother’s and Hop’s childhoods were prematurely ended.

Her hand tightened with anger, and she put the framed image back on the shelf, starting back towards her room. 

_ ‘Give me a second chance, and I could’ve preserved our chance to be normal kids,’  _ she thought, flopping onto her bed. She let out a heavy sigh, as Vee jumped onto her bed, paws on her trainer’s chest. 

Gloria raised her head to look at her Pokémon, and gently pet her head. “I’m alright, Vee. Just lamenting.”

Suddenly, her door slowly opened, as her brother poked his head in. 

“Hello, Victor,” she greeted, sitting up. “Do you need something?”

He shook his head, fully entering her room. “No, I was just wondering if you were alright. You never close your door. At least, not during the day."

Gloria chuckled. “Aye, I’m alright. Just… groaning over school.”

Victor frowned at her. “You’re a bad liar, Gloria.”

“Alright, you got me,” she sighed. “It’s not school, it’s that…” she averted her gaze, “I wish we had the liberty to have lived our lives like a normal kid. Not deal with all this  _ madness _ in our heads.”

He went over to sit next to her on her bed, a short distance away from her. “Yeah. I understand what you mean. Those kids never leave us alone about it.”

"Hop even had to leave early yesterday. I just… don't know how much more I can take. They treat us like we are some mythical creature."

“I remember… the teachers really aren’t equipped to help us.”

Silence dropped over the twins, as they got lost within their own thoughts. Gloria took a deep breath, and reached over to her bedside table to grab her glass of water. She took a comforting sip, and exhaled her sorrows away.

“It’s tough,” she started, staring at the ceiling. “Living this way. Others just don’t understand.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her brother eyeing her. His face was full of concern, and he scooted closer to her. She felt him wrap an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a side hug. With a deep breath, she leaned her full weight into her brother.

“I’m tired, Victor. I’m so tired.”

She felt him nod. “I know. I am too. It really is tough living this way, but you know what? Just like you are to me, I’m here for you.”

Gloria looked up at her brother, mirroring his crooked smile. She sat up fully, as he pulled her into a loving embrace.

“I love you, Gloria. You’re the best sister a kid could’ve ever asked for.”

The girl chuckled playfully. “I’m your only sister, Vic.”

His hug tightened. “That doesn’t make me love you any less.”

Gloria sank into the embrace, taking in the soothing jasmine scent she’d learned to associate with him. “I love you too, Victor.”

* * *

Victor sat under the shade of a tree that was on a hill just outside his house. He leaned back against the trunk, and stared off into nothingness. He had assured his sister that he'd be safe, and wouldn't stray too far away from home. The Gym Challenge was progressing smoothly, and the family had decided to watch a few matches together the previous night. Despite how he acts, Victor still finds himself captivated by the battles presented.

He turned his head, thinking over what he had told his sister and Hop the previous year, the words that never came out repeating in his mind.  _ ‘It’s not that I don’t want to battle anymore, it’s just that I don’t want to scare anyone ever again.’  _ His entire being filled with regret, as he cringed, remembering how he snapped at Hop for such a mundane thing.

He reached a hand under his hair, running two fingers down the pair of gash scars on his head. He pulled his hand back, almost expecting to have found his fingers to be bloodied upon pulling away. Letting out a sigh, he leaned back against the trunk, staring up at the sky.

Upon hearing footsteps, he lowered his head, meeting eyes with Hop as the purple haired boy approached, with a shy smile. A smile quickly spread onto his face, as Victor scooted over, for Hop to sit down beside him. 

Hop was wearing a blue jacket with a fluffy trim, that was now a signature look for him. It was quite a bit too big for him, but he loved it regardless. His Wooloo rolled up to lay beside Hop, and rested his head on his trainer’s lap. 

“Do you have any idea on how to do the project we were assigned?” Hop asked, the smile on his face small, but genuine. 

Victor shrugged. “No idea. We should probably ask the teacher, shouldn’t we?”

The purple haired boy slouched. “Maybe.”

Victor rocked back on his tailbone, looking at Hop through the corner or his eye. ‘Do you still get those nightmares?”

Hop raised his head. “Which ones?”

“The ones about that crazy battle. The one with the indigo skeleton looking thing, and the howling.”

“Yeah, sometimes. It’s always so odd when they occur. Scary, but odd.”

Victor chuckled. “This might sound completely insane, but sometimes I can like. Feel you there,” his face quickly reddened. “Spiritually, that is.”

Hop nodded. “I don’t think that’s weird, mate. I thought it was odd that I was sensing you in those dreams.”

The brunette slumped down, his red hoodie bunching up to his face. “It’s weird, yet scary, but at the same time it’s also comforting.”

He looked up at the other boy, who had a heartwarming smile on his face. Victor smiled back, and sat up. 

“How have your therapy sessions been?” The brunette asked.

Hop shrugged. “It’s been going well. It’s really helped me deal with all the madness in my head, and not have as many nightmares.”

“Aye, me too. It’s really helped me,” Victor looked at his hands. “I’m not always shaking to the point where my handwriting looks like a Rookidee danced on my page.”

The other boy laughed. “Your handwriting is hard to read as is!”

“Oi!” Victor playfully pushed Hop’s shoulder.

They both shared a hearty laugh, completely forgetting about the ordeals they’ve survived. 

“I also heard that you and Gloria began taking lessons in swordsmanship,” Hop added. 

Victor nodded. “Yup. Gloria’s dual wielding, while I’m just doing one sword.”

“What made you both want to do it?”

“Dunno, I guess I wanted to learn some kind of self defense, and Gloria wanted to join me. Our master is really kind,” Victor shifted a little. “I had a hard time figuring out how I wanted to learn it though.”

Hop chuckled. “Indecisive as always, eh, Victor?”

The brunette blushed. “I– well. Ok, you got me. It was a tough decision, alright?” he smirked at his friend, before it melted into a warm smile. “So, what have you been up to?”

“Not too much. Been watching all of the gym matches and studying them, so that when we do the Gym Challenge, I’ll be on my toes.”

_ ‘The Gym Challenge,’  _ Victor thought wistfully, a small smile creeping onto his face. “I’ll be sure to watch all of your matches, lad!”

“Heh, thanks, mate!” He perked up, putting a hand on Victor’s. “Oi, Vic. You think you could teach me a few things on swordsmanship?”

The brunette smiled, his eyes darting down to look at their hands for a split second. “Yeah, I don’t see why not! Come on!”

They spent the rest of the day together, enjoying each other's presence and having fun.

* * *

The family was all eating dinner together, after Victor had returned from getting groceries with their mother. Suddenly, their father’s phone went off. He excused himself, and walked into the foyer. Gloria watched him leave, eyes widening at the sight of distress on his face. Concern creeped into her, and she felt someone grab her hand. 

She looked over to see Victor giving her a reassuring smile. Gloria took in a shaky breath, and continued to finish her food. While Gloria and her brother were depositing their dishes in the sink, Dad returned into the kitchen with an expression of dread on his face. 

“What was it, bon?” Mum asked, walking over to him. 

Dad took a quick glance at his children who were looking at him with confused expressions. He sighed, as Jet nuzzled his face. “It was a call to action. My squad and I are being called to help out with a poacher problem overseas.”

_ ‘Overseas?’  _ Gloria walked over to him, placing a hand on his arm. “How long will you be gone?” 

Dad shook his head. “I’m unsure, lass,” he stared at his food, before standing up, and wrapping it as leftovers. “I need to go pack.”

With that, he left for the bedrooms, with his Garchomp following behind. Gloria fought the urge to follow him, and felt Victor’s hand give hers a comforting squeeze. 

“You two relax,” Mum said, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. “I’ll take care of everything here.”

Victor gave their mother a slow nod, and an appreciative hug. Gloria shook herself out of the stupor she was in, and mirrored his actions. They both left for Victor’s room, and sat down on his bed. Gloria looked up at the cork board he had in his room, noticing all the papers pinned to it that had information scribbled on them about Drapion and its pre-evolution. From their habitats, to attacks, to their recorded stats. 

“I know,” Victor smirked. “My hand writing’s Rookidee scratch.”

Gloria laughed. “That’s not what I was going to say!”

“Yeah, but you thought it.”

She pushed his shoulder playfully, and let out a sigh. “What do you think Dad got called for?”

“I dunno,” her brother shrugged. “If it’s like any of his other missions, he shouldn’t be gone for too long, right?”

Clear as day, his tone lost its hopefulness. Gloria could only manage a slow nod, her Eevee snuggling into her lap. With Victor’s suggestion, they both decided to clear the dreadful feeling with music, Gloria running back to her room to grab her bass. They spent the rest of the night jamming together, almost completely forgetting the dread of their father’s leave.

The following morning, Gloria found herself waking up to the sound of movement outside her room. She quickly threw herself out of bed and got dressed. She swiftly brushed her hair, silently cursing the tuft that wouldn’t straighten out, and prepared for the day. Vee jumped up onto her shoulder as she packed a bag with everything she felt she’d need for a trip. 

Hastily pulling the heavy backpack onto her back, she rushed out of her room, carrying her Eevee in her arms. She came face to face with her father just as he was preparing to leave.

“Gloria,” he said, turning to face her. 

“I’m coming with you, Dad,” the ten year old stated, puffing her chest, Vee doing the same.

“I’m sorry, Gloria,” he shook his head. “You can’t come with me on this one.”

“But I can help. I’m strong, I’m brave. I can fight,” she hugged her Eevee closer to her chest, her tone rising in desperation. “Please, Dad.”

Dad placed a hand on her shoulder, kneeling down to her level. “Believe me Gloria, I’d love to have you with me. I need you,” his smile turned to a frown as he looked off to his right, “but right now, there are others that need you more.”

Gloria’s eyes downcasted, before she followed his gaze, landing on the closed door to Victor’s room. She turned her head back to stare at the ground between them, tears beginning to form in her eyes as her voice broke. “I… I don’t understand.”

“Someday, you will,” Dad pulled her into a hug that she sorrowfully returned. “I’m going to miss you so much.”

* * *

Months went by and Gloria found it harder than ever to keep hers, and her brother’s demons in check. She’d be mulling over her father’s parting words while trying to fall asleep, only to realize it was way past midnight and she wasn’t the least bit tired. Ever since their father left, Leon had been parenting both her and her brother more. Whenever he was home checking on his brother, he’d pay them a visit, sometimes with Raihan or Sonia or both.

Gloria turned in her bed to face the wall.  _ ‘I’d be lying, if I said I didn’t appreciate what they’re doing.’ _

She closed her eyes, and finally fell asleep, though it was short lived as she found herself waking up again only a couple hours later. She sighed, and decided to get up to refill her glass of water. Upon standing up and starting towards her door, she suddenly tripped on something, hearing them gasp. 

Gloria stood up and met eyes with her brother who was snuggled up in his own blanket and pillow on the ground beside her bed. 

“Victor?”

He sunk into his blanket. “Sorry. I had a nightmare and didn’t want to wake you.”

She kneeled down next to him, as he sat up. “Tell you what, how ‘bout we grab something to drink and talk about it afterwards?”

Victor nodded, and they both left for the kitchen, her Eevee following close behind them. Her brother brewed himself some tea, while she refilled her glass with water. As they both sat down at the dinner table, Gloria noticed how tense Victor’s hand was around his cup, and how he seemed to be staring off into nothing with a furrowed brow. 

“Victor, is something wrong?”

He suddenly stood up, slamming his cup to the table. “What’s wrong? Oh, I’ll tell ya what’s wrong! I can’t sleep on my own, Dad’s gone and left us, and  _ these bloody demons won’t leave me alone! _ All this happened because of one ungodly battle…” a tear fell out of his eye, as he snapped back into a frustrated fury. “And this whole time other kids are out there, doing their work and prepping for their chance to take on the Gym Challenge, while I’m stuck here with you all, where none of you can heal me!”

Taken aback, Gloria stared at her brother in disbelief. 

His enraged expression quickly morphed to one of guilt upon realizing what he said and he sat down, burying his face in his arms. “That came out wrong.”

Gloria stood up, and put her hands on her brother’s shoulders. “It’s alright, Victor. Let your anger and frustrations out. Let them flow like water.”

“I don’t understand why this happened, Gloria,” he raised his head, as tears streamed down his face. “I’m trying to, but nothing makes sense.”

Gloria pulled him into a hug, feeling him reciprocate tightly, clinging to her as if she was his last remaining lifeline. “Victor, I know you feel alone, and you have for the past two years, but I want you to know that I’m here and I will always be open to listen. I know a lot of people tell you that, but I promise you, I’m always going to be there for you when you need me.”

She pulled away, to look at him in the eyes. “Don’t let this destroy your spirit. I know you feel helpless, and weak, and feel like this is something you need to do on your own, but you don’t. You might feel like you’re a burden to me, but that couldn’t be farther from the truth,” she embraced him again, pouring all her heart into it. “I love you, and don’t you ever forget that.”

She felt him take a deep breath, before leaning into her, his hold tightened around her. After some time, they both sat back down to finish their drinks. Once Victor finished his tea, they went back to her room. Her brother started fixing his blanket on the ground, and sat down.

“Vic, why don’t you go ahead and take my bed?” Gloria suggested, her Eevee snuggling into her hold.

“A-are you sure?”

She nodded. “Yeah, go ahead, I’ll take the floor,” she grinned crookedly at him. “Just don’t trip on me.”

Victor giggled at her comment and climbed into her bed, while she made herself comfortable on the makeshift bed he had made. He turned to look at her, mirroring her smile, as he closed his eyes. Gloria watched his breathing level out, and rested her head down onto the pillow he had brought, drifting off without a second thought.

* * *

Now eleven years old, Victor found himself wandering around Wedgehurst, helping the florist there set up their shop for the rest of the day. Gloria had stayed home after he had successfully convinced her that she could stay home to work on her project instead. He helped carry a bin of berries from a loading truck and placed it onto the shelf where it’d be displayed, ready to be picked from. 

“Thanks for the help, lad,” the store owner thanked him.

“No problem,” Victor smiled, rubbing his eyes. “I figured I could help ya while I was out.”

“Well, I appreciate it nonetheless.”

Waving goodbye, Victor began to make his way back home. He felt more at ease after having a meditation session with his mother just early that day, and felt it might be best to have them more often. His contentment was suddenly shattered at the sound of something crashing, instantly putting him on edge. Alert as an Arcanine, he scanned the town behind him, feeling dread creep up his back.

A shadow appeared far too similar to a Drapion, and he bolted. Rushing past his house, and bumping into the gate leading to the Slumbering Weald, he turned around, and felt the ghastly feeling become stronger. Without a second thought, he threw himself over the gate, and ran into the forest. 

Blitzing through the tall grass, and disturbing the Pokémon around him, Victor fell back onto his behind from exhaustion. Through the fog surrounding him, he saw a shadow appear, and he felt like the tension in the air was suffocating him. 

Victor’s heart was beating hard enough to bust through his ribcage, as the figure in front of him grew closer. Breaking through the fog, was a large blue and pink wolf. His heart slowed for a second, but began rushing again as the wolf approached him. 

The wolf stopped in front of him, her ears perking up as she stared at him. The boy felt his breathing begin to regulate, along with his heart rate, as he stared back at the wolf. His fear turned to intrigue as he tilted his head at her.

The wolf blinked, and mirrored his action, making him smile. She opened her mouth, attempting to imitate his smile. Victor giggled at the wolf’s antics, feeling more at ease. The wolf leaned down towards him, but he flinched away, letting out a small yelp as she came too close to his head. She immediately recoiled, taking a step back, and seemed to study him.

His heart settled, as he decided to reach a trembling hand out towards the wolf. She reared her head back at first, but then slowly approached, pressing her forehead to his hand. Victor smiled at the action, gently running his thumb through her soft fur, and brought his other hand to cradle the side of her head. As they made contact, he felt a spark within him ignite into a flicker.

Slowly, the wolf lowered herself to the ground, keeping her head up, as the boy hugged it. Victor felt her tongue lick his face, feeling almost all his worries flow away. He broke the hug, but kept his hands under the wolf’s jaw. He stared into her pink and yellow eyes, a sense of familiarity filling him.

“It’s you,” Victor uttered. “From my dreams.”

The wolf stuck out her tongue for a second, before booping his chest with her nose. He giggled, and watched as the wolf lay down onto her side, resting her head on his lap. Victor pet her head, gently running a finger over the scar on her forehead, and looked up to see her scar ridden body.

“You’ve been through a lot too, haven’t you?” He asked, looking down at her.

The wolf’s eyes blinked up to look at him, and stuck out her tongue for a second again. They sat together in a comforting silence, until voices were heard in the distance. The wolf’s head instantly snapped up, as Victor turned to the direction of the voices.

“Victor!” 

The voice sounded like Gloria. Victor stared in the direction of her voice for a while, until he felt the wolf stand him up as she rose. She quickly checked him over, before she started to back up into the thick fog.

“No, wait!” He reached out to her, but quickly lost sight of her as she disappeared into the mist.

Victor felt a void form in his stomach, as he lowered his arm. He felt his vision blur with tears, and his lip quivered ever so slightly. Snapped out from his trance, he turned to the sound of his sister’s voice.

“Victor!” She immediately embraced him tightly, her voice full of relief. 

He hugged her back, though nowhere near as strong, and looked over her shoulder, meeting eyes with a relieved Leon and Hop. Victor offered a small smile, as both brothers approached the twins. 

He felt his sister relax her hold on him, as she broke the hug. “You had us all so worried.”

Victor’s face flushed. “Sorry, I got scared, and bolted. No sword, no Pokémon to defend myself, so I ran.”

Gloria let out a breath. “Aye, I understand. You’re not hurt or anything, are you?”

“No, not at all,” he shook his head.

“That’s good,” Hop smiled, standing by his side.

“Alright, enough chinwaggin’,” Leon stepped in. “It’s dangerous here, so it’s best we get going.”

The kids all nodded and began out of the Slumbering Weald. Victor turned to look over his shoulder, and met eyes with the blue wolf one last time before she retreated back into the fog. 

That night, Gloria went to check on her brother, and found him slumped over his desk, fast asleep. She smiled at the sight, and went over to him. On his desk, were multiple drawings of a long haired wolf, its body marred by scars, with its left ear missing the tip. 

With a loving grin, she picked up her brother from his chair, and gently placed him onto his bed, pulling the blanket over to cover him. Tenderly running a hand through his long hair, she hugged her brother, and turned off the light of his room.

“Sweet dreams, Victor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for making it to the end. If you wanna read Hop's side of the story, you can do so, here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482864


	5. Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The game's story has officially begun! I will try to pull as little dialogue from the game as I can, but sometimes I will end up needing to pull it straight from. I am currently drawing reference sheets for Victor, Gloria, and Hop, but those are taking time since school is a pain. Small update at the end notes.

A new year came a new Gym Challenge as Leon made his explosive entrance to his tenth consecutive year of being Galar’s standing Champion. Now fourteen years old, Victor and Gloria sat on the couch watching the opening ceremony to this year’s Gym Challenge on the telly. Leon reared back his hand, and struck his signature Charizard pose, making the crowd erupt with cheers, as they all held out the sign as well. 

Victor glanced at his sister, and lazily struck the pose, with a small smile. She giggled at his antics, and did an over dramatized Charizard pose, launching herself into the air for a bit. The boy laughed at her act, and saw that she had accidentally woken up Lax, who was snoozing on the carpet. 

Their mother, who was standing behind the couch watching the ceremony with them, ruffled her daughter’s hair as she sat back down. “You’re always full of energy, aren’t you?”

As the smoke cleared, Raihan came into view with his trusted Duraludon. “Exhibition match or not, Leon, your pristine record is about to end ─ when I beat you here, today!”

“You know I don’t lose battles, Raihan,” Leon threw off his cape, as his Charizard began to glow a bright red. “Charizard, Dynamax!”

The camera switched to one that was focused on Raihan, as the Dragon-Type Gym Leader scoffed. “Show off. Duraludon, let’s surpass their power! Dynamax!”

Both Pokémon transformed into their Gigantamax forms, letting out thundering roars that shook the stadium. Following their roars were demonstrations of their powerful G-Max attacks, as they collided in a flurry of colors.

All three of them turned to the door at the sound of it opening, as Hop walked into the living room.

“Hello, hello!” He greeted cheerfully. Woolie overestimated how far he had to roll to stop, and nearly tripped his trainer in the process. “Woah there, mate!” He laughed, as he regained his balance.

The twins smiled at their friend, both standing up from the couch, Victor going around, while Gloria flipped over the back. Vee jumped onto the back of the couch, then onto her trainer’s shoulder, making her smile. 

Mum went to stand between her children, placing her hands on her hips. “Today’s the big day, isn’t it?”

Hop nodded, putting his hands behind his head. “Yup! That’s why I came running over to get Vic and Gloria!” He lowered his arms. “I always record my brother’s matches, so it ain’t too big of a deal if I don’t watch them live.”

“So do we, laddie,” Gloria elbowed him playfully. “Vic would never let me hear the end of it if we didn’t!”

Victor averted his gaze, and rocked on his heels innocently. “Well, the way you put it, it sounds like I’m mad aggressive about it. Which isn't what I’m like, at all.”  _ ‘At least, I hope not.’ _

Hop grinned at his friends, and wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders. “Come on guys, Lee should be coming down here any minute now, and you know he always brings something for us when he visits! Grab your bags, and I’ll meet you at mine!” With that, he and his Wooloo dashed out the door. 

Victor ducked his head back, rubbing his arm as an endearing smile spread on his face. He felt his sister bump him, and looked up to her supportive crooked grin. 

“Come on,” Gloria ushered. “Don’t want to keep him waiting.”

Victor nodded, and they both went towards their respective rooms. He looked to his father’s old bag that sat beside his desk, with his white Challenger’s snapback perched on it. He kneeled down, throwing the hat onto his head. He reached for the bag, but hesitated, feeling like he was locked into a trance, staring at it.

_ ‘Dad’s old bag,’  _ his hand lowered.  _ ‘He’s been gone for four years now, and nothing.’ _

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Victor grabbed the bag, and slung it over his shoulders, readjusting his hoodie. He went out of his room, coming face to face with his sister, and gave her a smile. His smile faded however, upon seeing the scornful look on her face. 

Gloria reached up, fixed the collar of his white polo, and patted his shoulder. “It suits you.”

Mum walked over and placed a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “And  _ that _ suits you.”

Gloria grinned up at her mother, and pulled up on the straps of the bag, Vee nuzzling her face. “Come on, let’s get to Hop’s place.”

Victor nodded, and they both bid their mother farewell, exiting the house. He eyed his sister suspiciously, noticing the shine of a silver chain around her neck.  _ ‘Still wearing that necklace, but keeping it under her sweater. Dad, if only you knew.’ _

The sound of something bashing into a fence snapped him out of his thoughts. Looking over, they saw a Wooloo bashing into the fence that led into the Slumbering Weald, and Gloria shook her head, walking up to the sheep Pokémon.

“Oi, lad,” she kneeled down to its level. “Don’t be Tackling that fence, it’s dangerous in there.” The Wooloo bleated at her and moved away from the fence, as she stood up. “Come on, before Hop starts wondering where we are.”

Jogging to Hop’s house, they entered and saw their friend talking with his mum. 

“Ah, there you both are!” His mum greeted the twins. “Hop was telling me that you both would be here soon.”

“Oi, with bags like those, it’s no wonder you both took so long to get here!” Hop laughed.

“Aye, it’s just him,” Gloria pushed down on her brother’s bag, making him lose balance.

“Oi!” He yelped, regaining his stability once she let go.

Hop’s mother giggled at their antics. “As for you Hop, he hasn’t arrived yet. Honestly, have some patience, son! He’s probably only just arrived in Wedgehurt now.”

“In that case, that’s where I’m going!” Hop declared. “You know Lee is hopeless with directions. I’ll make sure he doesn’t get lost along the way!”

“Yes, that’d likely be for the better,” his mum hummed, placing her hands on her hips. 

Hop nodded, turning to his friends. “Well, I’m going to go ahead, meet you guys on the route!”

“Never misses a beat, does he?” Gloria remarked, bumping her brother as they both exited the house.

“That’s why he always did well in band,” Victor responded.

She laughed at his reply, as they met up with Hop at the beginning of Route 1. 

“Steer clear of the tall grass, mate,” he reminded them. “Gloria and I ought to be fine, since we’ve got Woolie and Vee, but you, Vic…”

Victor waved it off. “Don’t worry, I’ll cling to Gloria.” To emphasize, he physically hooked his arm around his sister’s. 

As the group made their way towards Wedgehurst, a large, and very loud group came into view. Through the crowd, the teens saw Leon strike his signature pose, making the pack cheer. 

Leon smiled brightly, crossing his arms. “Hello, hello. Wedgehurst! Your Champion, Leon, is back! I promise I’ll keep doing my best to deliver the greatest battles for you all to watch!”

“That’s our unbeatable Champion, for ya!”

“Leon, you and Charizard are the greatest!”

“The greatest Champion of our time!”

Leon laughed at the compliments, wiping his face with cape bashfully. “Well, thank you for that! I hope you’ll all carry on training up your Pokémon and never shy away at the face of adversity. Then, come challenge me for the Champion title!”

“We’re on it!”

“We’ve all been working on our battle skills just like you’ve taught us, Leon!”

“That Charizard is much too strong for us to take on! We wouldn’t stand a chance!”

“Too true that Charizard is blazingly strong,” the Champion nodded. “But other Pokémon can be strong too! That is why I want the strongest of challengers to fill the Gym Challenge and come battle me!” He crossed his arms, as the wind blew his hair and cape. “My wish is for Galar’s Trainers to work together to become the strongest in all the world!”

His Charizard roared, unleashing a hot stream of flames with swirling purple energy around it towards the sky. 

_ ‘Leon’s so inspiring,’  _ Victor thought, his heart warming.  _ ‘Almost makes it hard to believe that’s the same man that held my hand as I got stuck in a flashback.’ _

Hop and Gloria waved animatedly, catching Leon’s attention. 

“Lee!” Hop called. 

Leon’s expression changed to shock for a second, before an endearing smile took over. “Hop!” The crowd parted, as he approached the group of teens behind them. “So, my number one fan in all the world has come out of his way to pick me up!” His smile turned to pride as he placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Look at you, Hop. I reckon you’ve grown… exactly an inch and a quarter since I last saw you!”

“Bang on!” Hop exclaimed. “That’s the sort of sharp eye that’s helped you remain undefeated for so long, eh, Lee?”

Leon nodded, patting his brother’s shoulder. He then turned to the twins who were standing off to the side. “It’s good to see you both as well! Hop keeping you on your toes?”

“As usual,” Victor shrugged.

Hop laughed, bumping Victor’s side. “Come on, Lee, and you too, Gloria and Victor! Bet I could beat you all back home!” 

“Challenge accepted!” Gloria immediately began to chase after him. 

“Hop, always so full of energy and striving to be the best,” Leon took a quick glance at the crowd behind him, clenching his fist subtly. “With a proper rival of his own, I’d bet he’d push himself to become something truly incredible.”

Victor nodded slowly, tugging on his sleeve. He faintly heard Leon bid the crowd farewell, as he stared at the distant figures of Hop and Gloria racing one another.  _ ‘A proper rival…’  _ he felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Leon smiling down at him.

“Those two are already way ahead,” his smile turned to a coaxing one. “How ‘bout you and I race?”

“Sure, why not,” Victor shrugged.

With Charizard following close behind, both Victor and Leon dashed towards Postwick. Leon quickly overtook him, but never strayed too far away from the teen. Upon reuniting with the others, they all reconvened at the side of the small battle field on the lawn. 

“Come on, Lee!” Hop urged, bouncing with anticipation. “What is it that you have for us this time? You brought us Pokémon, didn’t you? I know you must’ve!”

“Right then!” Leon grinned, putting his hands on his hips. “The greatest gift from the greatest Champion!” He brought out three Poké balls, looking at the Pokémon inside. “It’s showtime, everyone!”

He threw the three Poké balls to the battlefield as they all bounced into bright blue orbs. As the mist dissipated, Leon introduced the three Pokémon as Grookey, Scorbunny and Sobble. The three Pokémon dispersed, Grookey and Sobble running towards the tree and pond, while Scorbunny bounced to the battlefield. 

The rabbit Pokémon ran circles on the battleground, igniting the ground beneath him as he ran. He stopped, puffing his chest, and punched small jets of flames from his fist, squeaking with joy. 

Grookey ran up to climb a tree, and beat a rhythm on a sitrus berry that sat on a branch with a stick held in his fur. The sitrus berry started to roll off the branch and he quickly caught it, adamantly refusing to let it fall below into the pond.

Sobble leaped into the pond, creating small waves as he swam around. He spat out a small bubble of water, before timidly camouflaging to his surroundings. He leaned back in the water, returning to his normal colors, and spewed another small stream of water.

It accidentally hit the Scorbunny, which caused the rabbit Pokémon to freak out. He bounced around, headbutting the branch, and unintentionally startled Grookey, making the sitrus berry fall into the pond. Sobble was spooked by the berry falling beside him, and immediately jumped out of the water.

He trembled with fear, before beginning to cry. Grookey crawled up to the water lizard Pokémon, patting a calming beat to him, while Scorbunny landed on his other side, nuzzling his face calmingly. 

Leon chuckled at the Pokémon’s antics. “Alright, line up, everyone,” the three Pokémon jumped forward, lining themselves up on the battlefield. “Which will you choose?”

“Go ahead, Vic,” Hop encouraged. “Gloria and I already have a Pokémon, so I think you should have the first pick.”

Gloria nodded in agreement. “It’s your first Pokémon, Vic. It’s only right that you get first pick.”

“Choose well,” Leon placed a hand on Victor’s shoulder. “A starter Pokémon is a companion for life.”

Victor nodded and approached the group of Pokémon, all staring expectantly at him. He met eyes with the Scorbunny, and felt a flicker within him ignite into a small flame. He kneeled down, and held out a hand to him. "Would you like to be my partner… Roger?"

The rabbit Pokémon placed a paw onto his chin, looking up at the teen pensively, before leaping up, full of joy. He put a warm paw on the teen's hand, ears twitching cheerfully, before jumping up and pulling back for a fist bump. Victor smiled, and reciprocated, as the rabbit Pokémon jumped into his arms. He heard his sister yelp a little, and both him and his new Pokémon turned to look.

The Sobble had curled his tail around Gloria’s leg, hugging her. “Aye, looks like you chose me, eh?” The water lizard Pokémon looked up at her expectantly. She smiled at him, and picked him up. “Well, I hope you and I can become great friends, Ace.”

Vee yapped happily, going over to nuzzle her new partner. Ace smiled shyly at the action, and went to position himself on Gloria’s other shoulder, his tail wrapped securely around her arm. 

Hop chuckled. “Well, regardless of who you guys chose, I think I would’ve chosen Grookey.”

Looking to where their friend stood, the chimp Pokémon was cheerfully playing with Woolie. Leon laughed, upon seeing everyone radiating so much joy as they held their new members. 

“Alright, enough of all this trainer nonsense for one night!” Hop’s mother intervened, holding back her laughter. 

Victor and Gloria’s mother walked out of the house shortly after, with Hexos following behind, holding a few plates of food. “Dinner’s ready, children. Bring along all your Pokémon, and let’s eat!”

Everyone gathered around outside, helping their mothers bring out all the food. Victor walked over to the barbecue that seemed to have issues lighting, and held Roger out to it. 

“Wanna help out, lad?” He asked. 

Roger nodded, and stood on his trainer’s arm. He punched two small jets of flames into the barbecue, igniting it. The rabbit Pokémon bounced proudly, squeaking happily, and ran up his trainer’s arm to settle on his shoulder again. 

Mum giggled, gently pinching Roger’s cheek. “Thank you, Roger.”

The Scorbunny protested to the pinch by batting at her hand, nearly falling off his trainer’s shoulder. Victor grinned, intervening by putting his hand between his partner and his mother. Roger rubbed his cheek with an annoyed pout, as he went to hide in Victor’s hood.

“I don’t think he liked that, Mum,” he giggled.

Mum hid her smile behind her hand. “No, I don’t think he did.”

Victor waved to his mother, as he went to approach his friends who were sitting by the battlefield. Gloria and Hop were sitting on the ground, watching their Pokémon play with each other. He sat down with them, and tapped the Scorbunny in his hood. Roger poked his head out from behind Victor, and slid down his arm, starting to play with the other Pokémon. 

Roger then spotted Leon’s Charizard, standing on the battlefield with his trainer. Victor watched his partner run towards the flame Pokémon, looking up at him with pure awe as Leon struck a pose, while his Charizard unleashed a bright stream of flames into the sky. 

Both trainer and partner stared in astonishment at the display, before turning to look at each other. With a fire burning in his eyes, Roger nodded to his trainer, clenching his paw into a fist. Victor looked back at him with uncertainty, as the rabbit Pokémon ran back to him.

“They’re pretty cool, aren’t they?” Victor smiled, gently petting the fur on the Scorbunny’s cheek. Roger nodded, snuggling into his trainer’s lap. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t look up to him, too.”

Leon took his Charizard’s head into his hands, as they both touched foreheads lovingly. Victor smiled warmly at the sight, and felt a bump at his side. Gloria grinned back at him, and patted his shoulder. 

“We all look up to him.”

“Oi, Victor, Gloria!” Hop called, running over with three skewers of food. “Food’s ready!”

The twins stood up, each taking a skewer. Victor looked at his pensively, before pointing it like a sword. Gloria laughed at his antics, and copied him, holding an invisible second sword. Ace and Roger jumped off their respective trainer’s shoulder, and created a swirling pattern of water and fire.

Hop laughed at their shenanigans, and joined in, pointing his skewer to the sky. His Pokémon accompanied them, and split to stand on the side of the water and fire Pokémon. Their families clapped and cheered for the act. The group of teens all grinned, and bowed to their small audience. Laughing, they made their way back to a clear spot, sitting down and eating with their new partners. 

Night fell over them, as both families bid each other farewell. Leon gave both Victor and Gloria the Poké ball for their respective partners, and they both hugged him, before leaving. After freshening up for the night, Gloria and Victor parted ways to their corresponding rooms.

Victor closed the door to his room, and smiled as he spotted Roger bouncing on his bed gleefully. The rabbit Pokémon squeaked cheerfully upon seeing his trainer, and Victor went to his closet, pulling out a small folded hammock. He unfolded it and positioned it at the foot of his bed. Grabbing a small pillow from his bed, he placed it onto the hammock, along with a small blanket.

“What do you think, lad?” Victor asked, turning a smile to his partner Pokémon.

Roger jumped a few times, smiling widely before running across his bed towards the hammock. Victor petted the Scorbunny’s face as he began to settle on the hammock, watching warmly as the rabbit Pokémon’s ears wiggled at the affection. 

The teen went to turn off the light of his room, and tucked himself into bed. With a quick scan of his room, he closed his eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

Victor woke with a start, violently throwing himself into a sitting position. His shoulders rose and fell with heavy breathing, as his hands shook.  _ ‘Damned that bloody battle! Both of them! All of them!’ _

He put a trembling hand to his face, as tears began to stream down his shamefully blushed face. He heard some rustling, and opened his eyes to see Roger standing at his side, looking up at him with concern.

The Scorbunny squeaked, as if to ask if he was ok. 

Victor chuckled, and held onto one of Roger’s paws. “I’m alright, buddy. Thanks.” 

He looked to his bedside table and grabbed the cup of jasmine tea that sat there, frowning when he realized it was cold. The rabbit Pokémon chirped, and took the cup in his paws. A faint orange glowed from his paws as the tea began to steam. Victor smiled endearingly at the Scorbunny, as he handed him the cup back.

“Thank you,” he thanked, grinning wider at the sight of Roger’s ears twitching.

He took a few sips of the tea before setting it back on the bedside table. Roger slowly climbed onto his trainer’s lap, staring up at him carefully. Victor massaged the sides of the Scorbunny’s face, and he responded by nuzzling the teen’s chest, slowly lowering him back down.

Victor laughed, holding Roger closer to him. Leon’s words repeated in his head as he met eyes with the Scorbunny.  _ ‘A starter Pokémon is a companion for life.’ _

“I guess this means we’ll always be together,” he giggled as the Scorbunny nuzzled him more. Roger stopped, as they both got comfortable, beginning to drift off. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, update. I'm going to be taking a break until the first week of February. I really need to focus on school work right now, and I've almost completely caught up with what I have prewritten. I'll see you guys when I see you, then.


	6. Flashed of the Past

Morning came with the sun shining bright rays in Victor’s room. He sat up, as Roger jumped off the bed. Rubbing his eyes, he got out with his partner and fixed his messy hair, sweeping it to the right. He went out to the kitchen for some food, and helped Roger hop onto a chair. His mother walked in, just as he closed the fridge after grabbing something to eat, and he waved to her.

“Mornin’, Mum,” he smiled, handing Roger a Pecha berry.

“Good mornin’, Victor,” she replied. “You look like you slept well.”

The teen nodded, beginning to brew himself some tea. “Roger really helped me out.”

“Did he now?” Mum walked over to the rabbit Pokémon, as he was about to take a bite of the Pecha berry. His excitement immediately disappeared as he saw her approach him. He held the berry in one paw, while the other emitted a small flame, holding it out in defence towards her. Mum laughed at his antics, and gently pet his face. “Thank you for helping my son sleep, Roger.”

The Scorbunny extinguished the flame, and bounced happily. Victor laughed, and walked over to the dinner table, placing down his cup of tea. Roger looked at him hopefully, and he held the cup up to the rabbit Pokémon. The Scorbunny took a sip, and almost instantly relaxed into a sitting position. A content smile spread on his face, as he took a calm bite of his Pecha berry.

“I reckon he likes it.”

Victor turned to the direction of the voice, seeing his sister with both of her Pokémon with her. She was already in her normal attire, minus her beret and bag. She took a seat at the table, after refilling her glass with water. 

“We’re meeting with Hop at his place, aren’t we?” Gloria asked, watching Ace and Vee play with one another. 

Victor nodded. "Once we're all ready, we should head out," after some time, he finished his tea, and placed the cup into the sink. He went back to the table to let Roger jump onto his shoulder. "I'm going to get changed now, and I'll meet you outside, alright, Gloria?" Upon seeing her skeptical expression, he raised his hands with a nervous smile. "I ate, don't worry."

With a mocking judgemental sip of her glass of water, she waved him off. Victor’s grin morphed to one of amusement as he went back to his room, closing the door behind him. Changing out of his pajamas, and throwing on his red hoodie, he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulders. He put his hat on, and exited his room, waving his mother farewell as he left the house. 

Victor found Gloria outside, sitting on the stone wall. When she saw him, she got off, and they both started towards Hop’s house. The brothers were currently outside, standing beside the battlefield. Upon walking closer, the twins were able to catch the tail end of their conversation.

“Woolie and Gee were practically inseparable last night. They’ve certainly become great friends!” Hop grinned, looking at his two Pokémon. “Oh, hey guys!”

Victor waved in response. “Mornin’, lads.”

“Good to see you both!” Leon smiled, putting his hands on his hips. “And it’s good to see you not look like the living dead, Victor.”

The boy pouted, as his Scorbunny gave him a quizzical look. “Thanks…”

“Did you draw more of that wolf last night to have slept so well?” Hop asked, as his Grookey climbed onto his head.

“Nah, not this time,” Victor looked to the Scorbunny on his shoulder, as they both shared an affectionate smile. “Roger, here, helped me through it.”

“Excellent, you’re both a perfect match,” Leon nodded, turning to the other twin. “How ‘bout you, Gloria?”

With her Sobble sitting on her forearm, tail wrapped around it securely, she smiled. “Ace and Vee have been getting along real nice. He had a tough night last night, but I think he’s doing better,” she gently pet his head, making his fin wiggle from the affection. “Braver by the day.”

The Champion chuckled, grinning widely. “Look at you lot. The next generation of trainers,” his smile of pride turned to one full of energy. “Believe in yourself and your Pokémon! Trusting in one another and battling side by side is the key to becoming stronger! With that, someday, you might even be worthy rivals for me, your unbeatable Champion!”

“Don’t get too comfortable, Lee!” Hop declared, as Gee held up his stick into the air. “Because I’m going to be the one that’ll be coming to challenge you!” He turned to his two friends. “Since we’re going to all get stronger together, we’re rivals, you and I.”

Gloria nodded firmly, while Victor averted his gaze slightly.  _ ‘Your rival? Lad, I don’t think that’s a good idea.’ _

“Don’t think just because we’re childhood friends that I’m going to go easy on you,” Gloria grinned, gently pushing Hop’s shoulder.

The boy grinned widely. “Well, I don’t plan on losing to either of you and miss out on my chance to beat the unbeatable Champion! Woolie, Gee and I are gonna train super hard, and become a proper team!”

“I love your enthusiasm, Hop!” Leon exclaimed. “How ‘bout we see if you’re up to the challenge of becoming proper trainers! Let’s see how you all handle yourselves in a battle against one another, here. If you want to, of course.”

Gloria looked to both of her Pokémon; Ace nodded nervously, while Vee had an expression of confidence. “Looks like we’re up for it! Bring it on, Hop!”

“I mean, I could try,” Victor shrugged, averting his gaze.

“Excellent! Believe in your Pokémon, and care for them with all your heart!” Leon began towards the battlefield. “Do those two things, and I’m certain you’ll forge a battle style that fits both you and your Pokémon,” he stopped at the referee spot of the field, smiling ever wider. “And more importantly, having a champion time battling with them! Now, step onto the pitch, trainers!”

“Victor, do you want to battle first?” Gloria asked.

He looked at her with wide eyes for a second, before slowly stepping onto the other side of the pitch. “I… alright. I’ll give it a shot.” Taking a deep breath, and looking to his partner Pokémon on his shoulder, he nodded to the boy on the other side of the field. “Ok, I’m ready.”

“Ok, let’s get started!” Hop threw a fist out. “Woolie, you’re up!” The Wooloo rolled up to the battlefield, bleating as he got into position. 

Victor held out an arm. “Go, Roger!” The rabbit Pokémon ran across his forearm, and flipped onto the field.  _ ‘Not too aggressive, Vic. Just─’ _

In the midst of his thoughts, he almost completely forgot he was in a battle.

“Go for a Tackle attack, Woolie!”

The sheep Pokémon began rolling towards the Scorbunny, knocking him back a fair distance. Roger shook himself off, beginning to bounce from foot to foot after recovering from the attack. 

Victor clenched a fist close to his side. “Go for a Tackle too, Roger!” Charging towards the opposing Pokémon, the Scorbunny kicked his foe. 

“Keep up the pressure!” Hop commanded. “Tackle!” 

Woolie bleated, and jumped into the air, crashing down onto the Scorbunny. Roger landed on his back after being sent flying, and slowly stood back up. 

“Tackle once more!” Both trainers called.

The two Pokémon ran at one another, and collided, sending them both back. Roger faltered, as he stopped sliding.

_ ‘Ok, going good. Woolie hasn’t taken too much damage,’  _ Victor cringed as he looked at his partner.  _ ‘I’m sorry, Roger.’  _ Snapped out of his thoughts once more, he looked up at his friend on the opposing side. 

“Woolie! Tackle, once more!”

Slamming into the rabbit Pokémon, Roger fell onto his back, with no more energy left to fight. Victor winced, and ran over to his Pokémon, picking him up. He looked up to see Hop’s wide eyed expression, his mouth slightly agape. The purple-haired boy quickly wiped the expression off his face, as he smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Heh, wow,” he laughed nervously. “Guess I won, huh?”

Victor stood up, smiling to his friend. “Yeah, I guess you did. You really are a strong trainer.”

Hop buried his hands into his pockets. “Ya think so?”

“Yeah, I do,” Victor felt his partner shuffle in his arms, and looked down at him apologetically. “We’ll get him next time, right buddy?” Roger gazed up at him with wide eyes, and turned away, his ears drooping.  _ ‘I’m sorry, Roger… ‘ _

“You and your Pokémon all fought hard,” Leon commented, smiling to them. “Good effort out there, Roger and Victor. Here, let me sort you out.” He went over and healed both of the battered Pokémon back to full. “Will you be battling, Gloria?”

The girl looked to her Pokémon. “What do you guys think?” They both nodded to her, and she turned back to look at Hop. “Alright, if you’re up for another round, Hop, we’re ready!”

Victor stepped off the pitch and sat down on the grass at the side. Roger settled into his lap, as they both looked at each other. The teen could faintly hear the battle commence, but kept his focus on his partner. 

“I’m sorry, Roger,” Victor bit his lip, one of his hands clenching. “I’m... not too keen on battles.”  _ ‘Yeah, nice one, Victor. Lying through your teeth like that.’ _

Roger seemed to look right through him, as a saddened expression adorned the rabbit Pokémon’s face. His ears drooped, and Victor massaged the sides of his face, in an attempt to comfort him. They both turned their attention to the battle upon hearing Leon laugh. Both Ace and Gee were knocked out, while Woolie and Vee were lying down off to the side. 

_ ‘They ended in a tie,’ _ Victor thought, as he stood up, carrying his Scorbunny in his arms.  _ ‘Must’ve been one crazy battle.’ _

“Wow, Gloria! You and your Pokémon were really strong!” Hop exclaimed. 

“Heh, thanks Hop,” Gloria chuckled. “You really held your own out there.”

Leon laughed heartily, and healed the teens’ Pokémon, as they returned them all to the Poké balls. “Look at you all! So much promise and potential. Your ambition is strong, I can feel it! Made me almost want to let Charizard out and join in on the fun! As rivals, you’ll be pushing each other to be stronger and stronger!”

“That’s been my goal since the beginning, Lee!” Hop assured, putting a fist to his chest.

Victor rejoined the group, gently petting his Scorbunny’s head. “Just like you and Raihan, right, Leon?” 

Leon nodded. “Indeed. A true rival will help push you to your best, while you push them to theirs.”

"Well, Lee," Hop put his hands behind his head, "since you want us to get stronger together as rivals, why don't you let us take on the Gym Challenge?" 

Leon was taken aback, but it wasn’t hard to miss how the corner of his lip curled up for a second. “You lot? Join the Gym Challenge?” He placed his hands on his hips. “You think you’re all ready for the single greatest competition in all of Galar? Not putting the Rapidash before the cart there are you, lil’ bro?”

“We’re ready, Leon,” Gloria chimed in. “We’re strong, but we can get stronger if you let us take on the Gym Challenge.”

“If that’s what you really want to do, then you all still have a lot to learn about Pokémon,” Leon nodded to the group, a proud smile spreading onto his face. “Before you think about getting Gym Badges, it’s best to think about getting a Pokédex.” 

“Right, since it’ll help us out on learning all about the Pokémon that are native here,” Hop remarked, crossing his arms behind his head.

“In that case, we should head to the Pokémon Research Lab to get our Rotom Phones decked out,” Victor noted as his Rotom Phone flew out of his pocket. 

“Right then! I’ll let the professor know to expect you,” Leon assured. 

“I’m going to be the next champion, so completing the Pokédex will be nothing!” Hop declared, grinning. “Just one of many pages in the tale of my legend!”

“Best we tell Mum that we’re heading out,” Victor suggested to his sister, as Roger climbed onto his shoulder. “Just so then she doesn’t worry.”

Gloria nodded. “Right.” 

“Mind if I tag along?” Hop offered.

“Yeah, why not?” Victor shrugged as his hand went up to grab at his hat, pulling it down over his face a little to hide the blush that was beginning to take residence. “I think it’d be nice to have you along with us. E-even if it’s just walking to our house.”

Hop leaned back on one of his legs, putting his hands into his pocket as he smiled sweetly at the other boy. “I figured I’d keep you all company. We’re kind of known ‘round here as an inseparable group.”

As they all stepped out of Hop’s lot, they heard a crash, and all turned to it. 

“Woah! What was that?” Hop exclaimed.

They ran towards where the crash was heard, and they saw that the gate to the Slumbering Weald was broken open. 

“That Wooloo must’ve broken the fence!” Gloria remarked. “Earlier today, it was tackling it, you think it got through?”

“If it did, we gotta go after it!” Hop told them, before his tone dropped. “But the Weald off limits. We’re not supposed to go in there.”

“Aye, Sonia went in there when she was younger, and she came back in a real state,” Gloria recalled. “That was nothing compared to the earful she got from her nan afterward.”

Victor rocked on his heels, while Roger stared at the broken fence.  _ ‘If we go back in there, maybe I’ll see her again.’ _

“Well, I think regardless of whether or not it’s off limits, we gotta save it!” Hop emphasized, letting Woolie out of his Poké ball. “Come on!”

Victor and Gloria nodded to him, and they all ran into the forest. Immediately, they had to cut through a thick layer of fog that almost completely shrouded their vision. 

“Wow, the fog is really coming in thick,” Gloria commented. “Almost feels thicker than it was last time.”

Hop shuddered. “Yeah, which means if we don’t find that Wooloo soon, this might be trouble.”

Gloria and Hop went forward, while Victor followed from behind. As they got to the tall grass, a Skwovet and Blipbug jumped out aggressively. Victor took a step back, and held out his arm for Roger to jump down from.

Looking forward, and seeing that his sister and best friend were out of sight, he smiled, and nodded to his partner. “Ok, they’re not here. Go, Roger! Tackle!” 

Roger charged at the Skwovet, bounced off of it, and then tackled the Blipbug. The Skwovet recovered, and tackled the rabbit Pokémon back. The Scorbunny shook himself off, proceeding to bounce from foot to foot.

“You ok?” Victor asked, while Roger nodded back to him. “Hit it back, Tackle!”

Running towards the cheeky Pokémon, Roger attacked it, and knocked it back. The Skwovet shook its head, and retreated back into the grass. The rabbit Pokémon let out a small breath of flame and look at the Blipbug.

“Let’s finish that Blipbug! Ember!”

Roger reared back, and took a deep breath, before spewing a stream of bright sparks at the larva Pokémon. The Blipbug quickly retreated from the flames as they approached it, and disappeared into the grass.

Victor lowered himself to the ground to let Roger climb back up onto his shoulder, and let out a breath, holding onto his shaking hand. "Good battle. We really showed them."

Roger looked at him with a questioning expression. 

"Hmm? What's that look for?" Victor asked, as Roger pointed to the ruffled and pressed grass from the battle. “Oh, that. Well, I mean…” he paused, and stopped walking. “I’m a pretty aggressive battler, and when I was wee lad, I scared Hop because of it. I guess it just comes out sometimes."  _ 'Regrettably.' _

Continuing through the fog, Victor caught up with the others and they all halted upon hearing a low howl cut through the silence. 

“Woah, what was that?” Hop asked, looking around frantically. 

Gloria took a few steps back to stand between her brother and friend. “I dunno. Certainly doesn’t help with the unease of this place.”

Despite everyone else’s dread at their current predicament, Victor found himself feeling hopeful.  _ ‘Maybe that was her.’ _

“Whatever it was, I think we ought to keep going,” Gloria shook herself of her fear, and let out Vee. “Whatever just howled might’ve attacked the Wooloo.”

Hop nodded, as he and his partner began forward again. “Right, then let’s keep going.”

As they all progressed through the forest, fending off some of the wild Pokémon that attacked them, the fog got thicker and thicker. Victor nearly tripped on himself as the mist became blinding. 

“Vic, how did you get through this last time?” Gloria asked, holding her arms out in front of her.

“It certainly wasn’t this thick,” he responded, Roger trying his hardest to keep a flame lit to cut through the fog. “Maybe more fog came down over the years?”

“Unlikely, mate,” Hop shook his head, accidentally tripping on his Wooloo. “Woah!” Quickly regaining his balance, he picked up the sheep Pokémon. “The fog wasn’t  _ this _ bad just a lil’ while earlier.”

The group decided to stop once they saw that the path had split into a clearing. The fog was so thick, Victor felt he could slice it into chunks if he tried. Roger’s ears perked suddenly as he looked ahead blindly. He quickly made the flame in his palm grow a little more, as heavy footsteps began to come towards them.

They all quickly turned to the sound, and all jumped back with a yelp as a large red wolf broke through the mist. He let out the same deep howl they had heard before, as he took a step forward. The teens’ partner Pokémon immediately all jumped in, and engaged the wolf in battle.

“W-what is that?” Gloria stepped back, stunned.

Victor brought a fist to his chest. “I don’t know…” he looked over to Hop, whose expression lacked the shock that the twins had. “What is it, Hop?”

Hop slowly shook his head, as he stared at the wolf. His expression of fear quickly melted into intrigued with a hint of nostalgia. “I… something feels strange about all this.”

Their conversation was cut short as the wolf took another step forward. Roger squeaked aggressively, and fired a stream of embers at the canine. Raising his head with wide intimidating eyes, the attack went straight through the wolf, slightly distorting his figure. 

Roger took a fearful step back, and turned to his trainer for reassurance. Victor took a deep breath, and nodded to his friend. “It’s ok, I saw it too, lad.”

“The attack had no affect,” Gloria remarked. “Ok, let’s try this then. Vee, go for a Tackle!”

“Woolie! You try too!” Hop called. “Tackle!”

Both Normal-type Pokémon charged towards the wolf. He stood his ground, lowering his head, as both Pokémon phased through him. Full of disbelief and dread, Vee and Woolie both rushed back to their trainers, taking on more defensive stances. The wolf raised his head, and let out a loud howl as more fog began to fill the clearing, spilling from his body. 

“I can’t see anything!” Hop shouted.

“Agh!” Gloria yelled. “Victor! Hop! Are you guys ok?!”

Victor felt his legs begin to buckle under him. “Gloria! Hop! Where are you?!” 

The fog felt like it was suffocating them, as Victor heard his sister and best friend fall to the ground. He fell onto his stomach, and heard another deafening deep howl that shook his spirit. Barely being able to keep his eyes open, he saw the wolf approach Hop before many visions suddenly began flashing in his sight.

A battle, two armoured wolves, a skeletal dragon, a cheering crowd, and two crowned kings.

Faint howls and roars of varying pitch filled his head, as he succumbed to the fog, falling unconscious.

* * *

_ A blond haired man sat on the side of a stone platform, with a blue wolf resting her head on his lap. He stared at the papers in his hands, trying to decide which of his speeches he’d like to say. _

_ “Indecisive as always, eh, Rowds?” A voice behind him remarked. _

_ Rowds turned around, and met the gold eyes of his long time friend. “It’s a tough decision, Heldis.” _

_ The brown haired man laughed heartily, as his partner, a red wolf, stood by his side. “Well, it’s best you decide quick, mate. The crowd is larger than ever.” _

_ Swiftly deciding on a page, Rowds stood up. “Alright, I’m ready.” _

_ Smiling to one another, both men walked over to the center of the platform, grinning wider as they saw the cheering crowd standing below the slope. Their wolf partners followed behind them, and stood at their sides, letting out howls in unison as the crowd silenced. _

_ “People of Galar!” Rowds called. “It is beyond an honor that you all unanimously agreed to crown both myself, and my friend, Heldis, as your kings.” _

_ “To make good of the status you’ve given us, Rowds and I will do everything in our power to keep you all safe!” Heldis threw a fist into the air, making the crowd erupt.  _

_ Rowds turned to address the large white tarp. “Behind us, is a statue created and designed by your hands. We are honored to have our place in the history of Galar, and are more than excited to see this project of yours.” _

_ “So, let’s stop beating around the Whimsicott and unveil the statue!” _

_ Two ropes were pulled by the wolves, and tarp came down, revealing the structure built into the wall. It consisted of the two kings in robes, with their partners standing in front of them proudly. Both pairs wielded their signature weapons of a sword and shield, the wolves appearing battle ready, while the kings held theirs neutrally.  _

_ The crowd exploded into a flurry of cheers, quieting down to another set of howls. _

_ “We cannot thank you all enough for this incredible gift,” Heldis bowed lowly. “We hope that the statute remains standing and in sight ‘till the end of time itself.” _

_ “Until then, we have a promise to make to you all,” Rowds announced, stepping forward. “We promise you that so long as our spirits travel the earth, we will maintain balance in the Galar region.” _

_ Both kings stepped forward, their voices booming together. “Beyond the grave itself,  _ we will do everything in our power to keep you all safe _!!” _

_ The wolves howled loudly, as the crowd matched their volume. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, chapter. I'm sorry to say, but i need to go on another break after this. I figured I should released something this week, seeing as i've been pushing my break for a while. Not sure how long this one will be, but hopefully only 1-3 weeks. See y'all when i see ya.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello. Thank you so much for reading! This really was just a pilot, so here's the plan on how this is going to go. I already have 2 more chapters written, but I will not be releasing them for fear of huge breaks like what happened to my previous fic. So what I'm going to do is write some more extra chapters(up to Turfield), then begin to release the subsequent chapters weekly. This will give me a chance to write more, and still maintain chapter releases. If I don't end up releasing a chapter one week, that will likely be me taking it off to finish a chapter. I was to maintain some level of consistency with this one, so I'll leave a buffer of one to two chapters or so. When might this weekly release start? I'm aiming for December or so. Until then, I will likely be releasing a one shot or something for another thing. See you all when I see ya.


End file.
